Yeah, He Is
by Dexter's Sister
Summary: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back. Sequel to Inu Yash, the Reincarnation of Midoriko? Outrageous pairings, and much much more. Little language, no citrus. Sory. IYKag, SanMir, Mrs.HKouga
1. Life Goes On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha, (I'm sticking with this one. The creativity should go into the story.) and special to this chapter, I do not own Muzzy or Hooked on Phonics. **__**

**_Chapter 1_**: Life goes on. 

The sword came down upon the offending creature with ferocity. There was a comrade in trouble and only this person could help. Just before striking the monster, he had looked into his sword; there in the reflection was not his own face, but that of a woman. The intensity was almost frightening, but it was what he saw after the beast was slain that bothered him the most. Though coated in a flow of blood, a small polished portion remained untouched. The face it now reflected smirked ruthlessly back at him. Its eyes were tinted red, and fangs protruded from its evil lips. He dropped the sword to his feet and starred at his own overly clawed hands. They were covered in blood. He surprised himself as a low, hungry growl tried to escape his throat. Resisting the urge to lick the blood from his hands, he began try and wipe them off on his clothing. He began backing away from all of the carnage that he had created, now, instead of a demon; the ground was littered with human bodies. Then, after about ten paces, he felt himself fall. Just waiting to hit bottom.

Kagome awoke to a loud thud, which originated outside of the house. She looked out of her window to find Inu Yasha lying on his back at the base of the tree. Kagome gasped and ran down the stairs. She was not the only one that the noise had awakened. Her mother and Sota followed her down the stairs. 

"Again?" Her mother asked. Kagome just nodded as Sota turned back around and went back up the stairs to bed. 

" I thought it was something serious." He yawned out. Kagome ignored the statement, and put on her shoes before heading out the door. 

Both women reached the tree about the same time. There lay Inu Yasha. Just as he was every time this occurred. 

"You grab the head and I'll grab the feet." Kagome's mother instructed. The two of them hoisted him off the ground, and placed him onto the couch. Just as Kagome placed an icepack on his head he began to stir. 

"Hey, that's cold." He murmured. Kagome hugged him, glad that he was okay. 

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" She let go to look him in the eye. 

"Considering where I am, I would say that I did." Kagome frowned at his statement. 

"I've told you before, I do not like you sleeping out in that tree. Why do you continue to do so?" Inu Yasha sat up and looked the worried Kagome in the eye. 

"You know perfectly well why I sleep in the tree." He picked off the icepack, but she put it right back. 

"I think you landed on your head this time. A concussion is still serious no matter how fast you can heal, so looks like neither of us are getting any more sleep tonight." He grumbled at her statement. 

"She's right you know." Her mother explained. "Your going to feel very tired, but if you fall asleep, there is a chance that you might not wake up." He crossed his arms and grunted. 

"Now," she picked up on her original subject, "outside of the obvious reason, why do you insist on sleeping in that tree." He rolled his eyes. 

"Because," he glared at Mrs. Higurashi, "_someone_ won't let me sleep in your room." Kagome's mother glared back at him. 

"I'll let that little bit of rudeness slide, and attribute it to the bump on your head." She gave a tone that expected that to be the end of the conversation, but Kagome wasn't going to let it slide. 

"Come on, Mother." She stood to face her while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm nearly nineteen years old, I leave the door open, and your room is right across the hall. Besides, we share rooms in the feudal era all the time!" Both women glared back and forth at each other. The air was static with their clashing attitudes. Mrs. Higurashi just sighed. 

"We'll discuss it tomorrow. It's three in the morning, and I'm too tired to argue." She left the two people down stairs and shut her own bedroom door behind her. Kagome looked back to Inu Yasha. 

"Maybe I can reason with her tomorrow, but for nights like tonight, why can't you take the spare room? At least then the fall won't be so bad." He ignored her and picked up the remote. She sighed in defeat. "If you're going to ignore me, at least make some room." He reached over and snatched her into his lap. She 'eeped' at the sudden action, and snuggled into his chest. 

"Remember, if I don't sleep, you don't sleep." She nodded and watched him flipped the stations. The television was on it's lowest setting, and she couldn't hear what was on it, but she knew that it was plenty loud for his tastes. "Why are there only infomercials on? Where's a movie when you want it?" She smiled, she and Inu Yasha had been spending more time here than the feudal era lately. Mostly so she could finish school. That, and there were no quests calling them back on constant occasion. So, they would visit on weekends and vacations. Things were nearly perfect now. 

Inu Yasha smiled down at her as her breathing evened out. There was no way that he was going to wake her up. He liked watching her sleep too much. As he shut off the TV, a glint of white caught his eye. He knew it was the shard. He considered it for a moment. That little piece of glass was all that remained of the very item that had changed his life. Ruined it, then made it so perfect. He held back a laugh, not wanting to wake Kagome. He thought about the first time they tested the power of her magic. The look on Sota's face when he came out of the well, and scared Shippou was priceless. Sota had come nose to nose with him, and since the little fox had been expecting Kagome, having a complete stranger pop up kind of freaked him out. Sota wasn't too far off from having the same reaction; he screamed and fell back into the well. Lucky for him there were still two people at the bottom to catch him. 

Yeah, that that thing had done so much to them, and now seemed to be making up for it. It almost reminded him of Kagura, who was now training with Kaede. Though she did not have any spiritual powers, she made quite the assistant when it came to healing and medicines. That, and her ability to travel long distances in a short amount of tome became quite handy. She doubled as a messenger among the surrounding villages. Mostly birth announcements, but once in a while she would spread important news. A few lords had offered her much to become their personal runner on official business, but still she refused, claiming that she still had to make up for past sins. On top of all of that, she was even helping Shippou with some of his training and fighting skills when and where Inu Yasha could not. Being around Naraku as much as she had gave her some insight into the art of illusions, and that was definitely an area of Shippou's training that he had no experience in. How someone could change so much in such a short time was beyond him. 

That's when he looked back down at Kagome, and then he understood. Kagura was no different than he was, only with different intentions and motivation. She was paying back, and he was being paid. Yeah, things were definitely different. 

He had become lost in his thoughts for quite a long time. He became so wrapped up in watching Kagome that he didn't even notice the sunrise. His concentration was only broken when Mrs. Higurashi whispered in his ear. 

"It's nice to see that survived the night." He turned to look at her. "You have to wake her up, she needs to go to school." He sighed and nodded. Then, leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, her eyes slowly opened. She took in her surroundings, and nodded in the understanding of what time it was. Inu Yasha watched her as she walked to her room. Mrs. Higurashi waited until Kagome was in her room before speaking to him. 

"About last night." She picked up the icepack that now lay on the floor and sat on the couch next to him. 

"I'm sorry about that." He hung his head, feeling ashamed. 

"I think I'm the one who should apologize." He cocked his head at her in confusion. "What I mean is, Kagome had a bit of a point. You do a lot of things back then that I probably wouldn't allow here, and you are her fiancée. For all I know, the two of you have already.." She trailed off a little. 

"Oh, no, we haven't." He was dispelling any implications. 'Not physically any ways.' He added mentally. "That is one thing that we have not done, and the only times we've seen each other without clothes has been through pure accidents." Mrs. Higurashi was surprised by his reaction. 

"I was about to say 'shared the same sleeping bag, but what you just said almost justifies Kagome's reasoning. I guess you can stay in her room, but not in the same bed." She shook her finger at him sternly. "And what I just saw this morning, does not become a constant thing. Kagome still has a month of school left, which means three months until the wedding. Get it?" He nodded to her. 

"Yes ma'am." It was then that Kagome came out ready for school. 

"So, Inu Yasha." She smiled. "Are you going to walk me to school today?" He looked back to her. 

"Do I have to wear a hat?" He indicated that it was still a little tender. She came over and began to gently massage his ears, and he melted immediately. 

"Poor baby," she cooed as he began to purr, "not if you wear '_the _outfit.'" With that statement, his purring stopped abruptly. Mrs. Higurashi took this as her cue to leave, and headed into the kitchen, carrying the ice pack. She did not like to get involved when it came to 'the outfit.' 

Inu Yasha stood in the doorway, not looking all that happy. He wore a pair of black thong flip-flops on his feet, and a pair of black clam diggers with a white t-shirt tucked into the waistband. He hated that outfit, but it wasn't the worst part, no she made him wear a pair of sunglasses that limited his peripheral vision, but he could deal with that, it was the hot pink over shirt that 'completed the ensemble,' as Kagome put it, that severely bothered him. 

"Could you please explain to me again why we even bought this stuff?" He pleaded. 

"Because," Kagome giggled as she pulled him out of the door, "it was the only one that keeps your ears from being seen." 

"Only because I'm so utterly depressed." He said as they reached the bottom of the shrine steps. "If this doesn't prove that I'll do anything for you, I don't know what will. They walked to the school holding hands, and Inu Yasha carried her books. Once they reached the gate, Kagome took her bag, and gave Inu Yasha a kiss goodbye. 

"I'll see you this afternoon." She started to walk away but turned around again. "Remember, it's Wednesday, so I get out at noon."**(Check note at bottom.) He nodded and turned to walk away. For some reason, she didn't like it when he hung around at the gate to watch her go in. She insisted that the school didn't like people that weren't students, teachers, or parents on the grounds. He was just too tired to argue the point with her this time. That was another thing he had gotten used to, good night's rest. In fact, on the few occasions they had fought demons since the end of their quest, his fighting skills were much sharper. It amazed him how important sleep truly was. He trudged away from the school slowly, waiting to get far enough so that he could run without being noticed. 

"I still don't understand what you could see in a guy that dresses like that." It was one of Kagome's friends. He had dealt with these comments before, and learned to ignore them. He was just about to take off when the last comment hit him. 

"Yeah," another friend squeaked, "Hojo is such the better dresser." Anger boiled within him. He had never met this guy, but it always made him mad to be compared with him. Kagome however said something that washed that anger away pretty quickly. 

"Okay, now you have never seen Hojo wear anything but school uniforms. I have seen his taste in street clothes, and he looks like a complete dork. Besides, I think those black pants make Inu Yasha's butt look absolutely delicious." All of her friends giggled at the statement. Inu Yasha only smiled, and sped off towards the shrine. It was eight forty-five as he stumbled in the door and headed up the stairs. 

"Oh, your back!" Called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" Her only response came in the form of a door slamming. "He must be ill if he doesn't want to eat." 

Inu Yasha slammed Kagome's door, and threw himself onto her bed. This was the only place he could sleep and be truly comfortable, well that and whenever she slept with him. He hugged her pillow, and surrounded by her scent, he fell into a deep and nightmare less sleep. 

Inu Yasha was awoken to a pounding sound on the door. Groggily, he opened it. Mrs. Higurashi. Stood there with a huge grin on her face. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Well, I ordered something for you, and it just came in the mail." He half nodded to her. "Why don't you wake up, change out of that horrible outfit, and come down for some breakfast. Then, I can show you what I got." He shook the sleep from his eyes as she headed back into the kitchen, and realized that he was still in his ugly clothes. Normally, he would wear his fire rat clothing, but he decided that it should be saved for trips to the past and special occasions. In fact, he had gotten used to some of the clothes in Kagome's time. The thing he couldn't stand was shopping for them. His first excursion to the mall had also been his last. The only thing that would make him want to go back would be going to the record store. He loved movies, and he actually was allowed to pick out three DVD's in exchange for letting Kagome pick out his clothes. He'd never get duped like that again. Next time he'd hold out for a little more than just three movies, maybe four. 

He walked down the hall into his designated room. The only decoration in it was his sword on the wall. The walls were navy blue, and his sheets were white. It was originally the guest room, so it was kept pretty plain. In the corner was the cherry wood dresser. He didn't use it for much. What he was looking for was in the closet. When he found what he was looking for, he threw it onto the ever-made bed. Once he had changed, he threw the horrid outfit under the bed, hoping that it would be forgotten there. Then, he headed down to the dining room. 

Mrs. Higurashi sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee. 

"I still don't understand why she doesn't let you out of the house wearing that. You seem to look just fine in it to me." He shrugged. True, the pair of oversized blue jeans, and red long-sleeved tee was the most comfortable thing for him to wear, but he wasn't about to let any of them know that. 

"I think she's afraid someone else will notice my ears, and take me away. That's what she says anyway." He sat down across from Kagome's mom at a bowl of creamed wheat. He still had trouble getting used to the stuff, but she usually put enough butter and sugar in it to help him get over it. Once, she tried the flavoring packet from a pack of ramen, and he almost choked. He was upset for a week at how they would try to trick him into thinking it was anything like his favorite food. After that, they decided sugar might be a better alternative to him spitting it out at every turn. 

"I think she's more concerned about other girls taking you away," she smiled at him, "to her friends, you'd be considered a hottie." Inu Yasha sputtered at that statement. 

"I'm sorry, didn't I put enough sugar in it?" He waved her off and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. 

"No, it's just that," he thought it over, "I'm just getting used to how you use words here, and that happens to be one I know. How can the world change so much that some one like me can go from being only wanted as dead, to someone considered a desirable companion?" They just stared at each other for a minute. 

"Perhaps it's evolution, or lack there of." That statement had caught him off guard. 

"What's evolution?" He drew out the last word as if his tongue were covered in thick molasses. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and held back a laugh. 

"That's one of the reasons I got you these." She reaches under the table and pulls out two postal boxes. Inu Yasha stared at them quizzically. 

"What are those for?" Mrs. Higurashi pushes them across the table. 

"Open them and find out." She smiled as Inu Yasha used one of his claws to break the seals on each package. He looked into one and cocked his head in confusion. 

"You got me books?" Mrs. H just nodded, then Inu Yasha looked into the other box. His ears perked up when he looked into this one. "And Movies!" He pulled out the DVD's. "But, they're all the same one." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. 

"They're learning tools. Just because Kagome is going to school doesn't mean she's the only one that needs an education." She pulled out a couple of the books. "Around here, most people your age can speak up to six languages. I though these might help you learn to read in English, it is called Hooked on Phonics. As far as the DVD's, that program is called Muzzy I have it in a few languages there, so you can pick which ones you would like to learn." She pointed to a particular one. "I'd recommend this one. It's often considered the language of love. I'm sure you could surprise Kagome with it some time." He stared at her for a moment. Not completely sure of how to respond. 

"Umm, Thank you?" He looked at the items again. "No one has ever done anything like this for me." She just nodded towards him. 

"Think nothing of it. Could you please go find grandpa and tell him it's time for him to take his medication and eat lunch." 

"Lunch?" His eyes were wide. "What time is it?" 

"Don't worry, it's only eleven thirty. You'll get there in time." She pointed to the boxes, but you might want to put that stuff away if you want to keep it a surprise." He nodded, and took the boxes into his assigned room. Then, searched the grounds for grandpa, and took off to pick up Kagome. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** I'm not positive about the school schedules in Japan, but most of the eastern continents use the following high school schedule, and it is the one I plan on using. 

On Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday school starts at nine in the morning and lasts until six in the evening. With an hour for lunch, in which off campus dining is allowed. 

On Wednesday and Saturday, classes last until noon, and the rest of the day is meant for clubs and other extra-curricular activities. 

I hope that clears it up. 


	2. Close Calls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha. **__**

**_Chapter 2:_** Close Calls

About halfway to the school, Inu Yasha realized that he had forgotten his hat and sunglasses back at the shrine. He hesitated a moment, and tried to decide which would upset Kagome the most. He turned back around, deciding that she would rather have to wait for him than have him ignore everything she had ever told him about going out in public.

Kagome stepped out into the main yard once the bell rang. She was surprised when she did not see Inu Yasha waiting for her at the gate. She headed for the exit thinking that he might be around the corner when someone tapped her shoulder. She expected to turnaround, and see Inu Yasha just trying to surprise her, but instead she came nose to nose with Hojo. Being the perceptive person that he is, he took Kagome's smile as being for him.

"Higurashi!" He smiled brightly at her. Her eyes kept darting all over the schoolyard. If Inu Yasha saw any guy look at her he would go off, and Hojo was actually touching and talking to her. The back of her mind screamed that this boy had a death wish. "Kendo practice was cancelled today, and I was wondering you had time for a float?" Kagome shifted nervously, she was torn between being mad with Inu Yasha for his lateness that forced her into this situation and thanking whatever god prevented him from being able to see this. 

"Um, actually, I have some work to do at the shrine grounds today." Something about him always made her nervous and she could never give him a straight answer. "You know tourist season is just around the corner." He gave her a slightly disbelieving look, then waved her off. 

"Some other time then." He smiled again, then headed back towards the inside of the school. Once he was out of her sight, Kagome turned around to see Inu Yasha leaning cooly against the outer wall of the yard. He was wearing that red shirt with the jeans again. Something told her that he actually liked that outfit. She didn't mind though, the shirt accented his slim muscled figure and that always made her heart flutter. She ran up and threw her arms around his waist. She caught him off guard and he stumbled back a bit. He lifted his sunglasses to look at her.

"I think I'll be late a little more often." He laughed out. 

"Do it, and I'll say the word until your back goes out." She snuggled her face into his chest as she said it. His eyes widened at her response. 

"Okay, next time, I'll just forget about the hat and glasses." He picked her up and carried her home. She was on the verge of tears the whole time. Once they reached the shrine steps she finally spoke.

"Am I a bad person?" Inu Yasha had no clue on how to answer this one. So, he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"What the hell would make you think that?" He set her down and put his hands on her shoulders. "You are the nicest person I've ever met!" She hung her head.

"Yeah, but considering the only other people you've met have wanted to kill you at some point in time. That doesn't make me a nice person over all." Inu Yasha began to growl.

"What happened to make you like this?" Kagome sniffed back a few more tears.

"Nothing, it's just this guy, he's been trying to go out with me. Even before I met you, and well, something about him really gets to me, and I can't bring myself to tell him what's going on. I've already stood him up a few times, and I feel really bad about it." Inu Yasha slitted his eyes.

"It was that Hoho character wasn't it? Why don't you just let me meet him?" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm sure I can clear things up for him." Kagome looked into his eyes. 

"Inu Yasha, no. He's just a stupid clueless human boy that ...that.." She started sobbing. "I'm leading on!" She threw herself into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your wrong," he whispered, "he's a stupid human that has caused you to cry and doubt yourself. No one should feel sorry for someone like that!" Kagome looked back up at him.

"When you put it that way, he sounds an awful lot like Naraku." He smiled down at her, and wiped away a stray tear. 

"Yeah, but he's gone now, and we have nothing that bad to worry about." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Now if you're done being silly, let's go get some lunch." 

***

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha over her bowl of miso soup. He just shook his head.

"Nope, I ate just before I came to get you. I think I'll just watch you do it for right now." He continued to stare at her as she brought the spoon to her mouth. Just as it was about to reach her lips, she let out a frustrated sigh, and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. 

"As sweet as you're attempting to be, it just really bothers me." He just smiled, set his head into his heads, and sharpened his gaze on her. She pushed the bowl away from herself. 

"Are you happy now?" Her tone held mock anger "I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed the bowl back towards her.

"Eat." She turned her head to the side and refused to look at him. The next thing she felt was a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head, and was about to utter a response, but the minute her mouth opened, a spoonful of soup entered her lips. She swallowed, and the offending object was removed. Inu Yasha just stared back at her with a smirk across his face, and his head cocked to one side. He refilled the spoon and brought it back up to her lips she rolled her eyes, opened her mouth, and let him put in the next spoon ful. This act continued for about five minutes, and Kagome was beginning to enjoy the attention when they were interrupted. 

"Ahh, young love." Kagome's mother stood in the entranceway to the dinning area. Kagome blushed furiously, and Inu Yasha looked slightly annoyed at having to stop what he was doing. "Any how, Grandpa and I will be out for a few hours. I'm dropping him off at Sota's school for a meeting, then they'll be walking home since I'll be on a lunch date." Mrs. Higurashi smiled wistfully. The blush that Kagome was sporting diminished a bit as she noticed the look on her mother's face.

"Mom, you've been seeing this guy for five months." Inu Yasha's confused gaze shifted between the two women. "When are we going to meet him?" Kagome showed a genuine interest in her mother's relationship. 

"Actually, we've been talking about it for a while, and well, the fair is in town this weekend." She paused for a moment. "And he has the evening off, so he asked if I would bring all of you along to meet him." She smiled brightly at everyone in the room. Inu Yasha just looked frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" He continued to look between the mother and daughter. "I haven't smelt any men on you." Kagome rolled her eyes at the statement. 

"Inu Yasha, do you remember all of the times she would come home and you'd go into sneezing fits?" He nodded dumbly. "It was his cologne. Men in this time often use it to cover their scent." He mouthed a silent 'oh' and Kagome's mom took in the conversation. 

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll ask him not to wear that." She waved as she headed out to leave. "We'll talk more later." With that, the only sound heard was the car cranking and driving off. Kagome grabbed her bowl and headed back into the kitchen. She came back and took up her previous position.

"So, Inu Yasha, the two of us are alone for the afternoon. Is there anything you would like to do before I get started on my homework?" An evil smirk crept across his features.

"There is something I've been wanting to do with you for quite awhile, considering the last time we tried it, we were interrupted." Kagome shifted nervously in her seat as he stalked closer to her from across the table. Once he was in her face, he let one of his claws stroke the area from her neck line to her jaw line. She shivered as his hot breath brushed her lips. Then, he stopped his stroking, and used the newly freed finger to tap her on the nose. "Tag, you're it!" He ginned hugely, and took off to another portion of the house. Kagome shook off her daze, and took off after him.

"I'm so going to get you for this one!" 

***

About two hours later, the two were side by side on the ground in the feudal era. 

"You know you cheated by extending the playing field between times." Kagome huffed now that her breathing was almost back to normal. Inu Yasha just shrugged and continued to look at the sky through the tree tops. 

"Feh." He wrapped an arm around Kagome and pointed to where he was looking. "What do you see there?" Kagome stared for a minute, all she saw were clouds. 

"I don't know, flowers, maybe?" She felt Inu Yasha sigh. "Why? What do you see?" He was silent for a minute, then seemed to choose his words carefully. 

"It's funny. I wasn't even looking at the clouds. What I saw was a future. It's might sound a little bit funny, but I sometimes see more of a future here than in your own time." Kagome looked again, and it seemed like she understood.

"I know what you mean." Both of them were silent before she asked a question. "Once we are truly 'together,' how long will we have to be that way?" Inu Yasha smiled, this was one question he knew the answer to.

"Well, I asked Myoga that once, and he told me that once a mixed pair has pups, a special bond is formed. In the case of the mother being human, it causes her to live as long as her family." His voice grew a little quieter. "Or at least until someone decides to end it." Kagome rolled over and hugged him. She knew the subject of his mother was a sensitive one, and never pushed it.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered into his chest. He brought his arms around her and the held each other. 

After an interminable amount of time a gust of wind, and a familiar voice entered their range of sound. 

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he jumped down from Kagura's feather. "You should see the new trick I learned!" With that, he split into six other copies of himself. Kagome nodded a welcome to Kagura as an annoyed Inu Yasha watched the excited Kitsune. 

"What's so different about that?" He was definitely bothered by the fact that they could never seem to just be left in peace. 

"Hold on a minute." Said Shippou, and a look of concentration came across his face. After what seemed like a minute of straining, all of the copies popped, leaving a cloud of dust. Once it had cleared, in each of the copies places stood a different figure. There was Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kouga, Sota, Kagome, and Inu Yasha on his human night. The real Kagome clapped, and Inu Yasha looked impressed.

"And starting tomorrow, we will learn how to make them move." Kagura smiled at her student, then turned to Inu Yasha and Kagome. "I'm sorry if we interrupted. We were on our way back from an errand. The lord I was working for had a young daughter in need of a playmate, and Shippou volunteered to keep her entertained until I could retrieve the child hired for the job. Any how, he smelt you, and since it was not a time you usually visit, we worried that something might be wrong." 

"It's alright," Kagome assured them, "we were about to head back anyway. A game of tag just got a little intense. That's all." Kagura gave an unbelieving nod, then called to Shippou. 

"Come Shippou, we must return to Kaede. I'm sure she could do with our help since the others are out of the area at the moment." She called the feather again and Shippou joined her after giving Kagome a tight hug.

"Don't stay gone so long. I want to see some more of your time." She smiled and waved as they took off. 

"Speaking of time, we should be heading back. I still have homework to do and Grandpa should be on his way back with Sota." Inu Yasha only nodded, picked her up bridal style, and headed back for the well.  
  



	3. Living For The Weekend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.**__**

**_Chapter 3_**: Living For The Weekend

Kagome and Inu Yasha emerged from the well house just as Grandpa and Sota topped the shrine steps. 

"And what have you two been up to?" Grandpa gave the two of them a wary eye. Kagome blushed. 

"Nothing Grandpa, we were just playing a game of tag before I started on my homework." Inu Yasha put up his hands innocently as if to agree with Kagome. Grandpa just nodded his head in a half believing manner, then held up two videos.

"I rented these on the way home. Would you like to join me while Kagome does her work?" Though Grandpa was still offset by the fact that Inu Yasha had demon blood in him, it wasn't too often he found someone with similar interests and beliefs. Besides, he figured he might be able to use him to either boost the shrine's popularity, if not it's appearance. 

"Thank you, but I have something to do already." Everyone gave him a shocked expression. "What?" He lifted his eyebrows. "I do things." Sota coughed and he followed Grandpa inside. Kagome just shook her head. "Well I do." Inu Yasha seemed hurt.

"Whatever." Kagome said, then headed back into the house herself. Inu Yasha just stood outside for a minute, then walked straight up to his room without saying a word to anybody, and locked the door. 

"Wonder what he has to do that he needs to lock the door." Sota said with a smirk. Kagome smacked him in the back of his head as she headed up into her own room. 

"Honestly, I think I won't be taking you back in time for a while. Too much of Miroku is starting to rub off on you." Sota crossed his arms as she too shut her door. 

"If there's any rubbing off going on, I'm sure most of it is coming from Inu Yasha." Sota yelled at the closed door. Sota fumed a bit.

"If you don't have any homework, would you like to watch these movies with me?" Sota shook his head, and grabbed the phone. 

"Nah, I'm just going to talk to Hikari for awhile." Grandpa seemed let down that he couldn't find anyone to watch the movies with him, but sat down to do so anyway.

Up in his room, Inu Yasha pulled out the box containing the reading material. Mrs. Higurashi had been wrong. There was also a version for reading in Japanese. He smiled to himself. Maybe once he learned to at least read, he might be able to understand the stuff that was in some of Kagome's books. 

With the exception of Grandpa's movies, the house was silent until Mrs. Higurashi's arrival. She had gone shopping after her lunch date, and soon the house was filled with the smell of ramen. Inu Yasha had nearly completed the program's regimen when his stomach told him that it was time for dinner. He carefully placed everything back under the bed, and stepped out of the room. Kagome stepped from her's at the same time.

"So," she said, "what exactly were you doing in there?" He just smiled, happy she wasn't upset with him. 

"It's a surprise." He stepped up and took her hand. "By the way, your mom said I could start sleeping in your room. Once it's okay again." He sniffed the air. "Which if I'm not mistaken, should be tomorrow." Kagome looked at him. 

"Really?" He nodded at her, then she began to drag him down the stairs. "Let's go eat dinner." She didn't have to tell him twice, soon they were both seated at the table.

"Sorry it's such a quick fix tonight." Mrs. Higurashi explained. "It's just that Rudy and I took a walk in the park after lunch, and then I had to go shopping." She seated herself. "By the way, he really is interested in meeting all of you. He says he's tired of just hearing about my love struck daughter and her fiancee. As well as my reclusive father and hyperactive teenage son. He wants faces to go along with the names and descriptions." She passed the steaming bowl of noodles around. "Though I haven't told him much about you Inu Yasha. I thought it might be great practice on you introducing yourself." Inu Yasha was the last to get the bowl, and simply dug into what was left in the main dish. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But you told him we were engaged." She pointed out.

"True," Mrs. Higurashi stated, "but that's all he knows. As far as a name and description, do you think I want to scare him off right away?" 

"Did you want to wait, and scare him on Saturday?" Grandpa said after swallowing one mouthful. "And, by the way, I'm not reclusive." The table seemed to ignore his statements.

"I'll take that as you're coming." Mrs. Higurashi said flatly.

"Hey Mom," Sota piped in, "could I invite Hikari?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son.

"Of course." She ate some of her own food. "You two have become quite the couple lately." Sota just blushed and dropped his head. Kagome sent a loving smile over to Inu Yasha, but he didn't see or return it since he was busy draining the bowl of it's remaining liquid. "And I think Inu Yasha and I are going to have a few lessons on manners starting tomorrow." He dropped the bowl to the table, and gave Kagome's mom a questioning look. "I know you heard me. So, if you're done, would you mind helping Kagome clear off the table?" He shrugged and started to gather empty bowls while Kagome picked up silverware. Then, they took it all into the kitchen. 

Once the dishes were taken care of, Inu Yasha headed back up to the room he was currently using. Kagome stopped him at the door. 

"Don't you want to sit down and watch a movie with everyone?" Her eyes were questioning. 

"Are you going to be down there?" He asked back.

"No, actually, I still have some homework to take care of." She smiled kind of sheepishly. 

"Then no." He said, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." Then, he stepped into the room and closed the door. 

"I'm taking this as your promise not to sleep in the tree tonight." A soft 'feh' was heard from behind the door. She shrugged, and closed herself into her own room. 

Later that night, Kagome woke up to get a drink of water. When she returned, she noticed that the light in Inu Yasha's room was still on. She tapped slightly on the door, she heard some rustling before Inu Yasha squeaked a surprised 'come in.' When she opened the door, there sat Inu Yasha in nothing but his boxers sitting on his hands. 

"I saw your light on, and wondered if anything was wrong." He just shook his head.

"Nope, nothing's wrong. Go back to bed, you have a full day of school tomorrow."

"Okay." She drew out. She couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. Kagome shut the door and stood in the hallway. 'Maybe Sota was right.' She thought. 'If so, what was the rustling noise?' She marched a little further down the hallway and through Sota's open door. She tapped her sleeping sibling on the shoulder. He turned over and grunted. "Sota." She whispered. He made a noise in response. "Have you been giving Inu Yasha your magazines?" 

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" He grumbled and covered his head with his pillow. "Now go back to bed." She stared at him for a moment, then left to go to her own room.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha finished the last of the books in the program. 

"Two weeks my ass." He stated. "Once Kagome is at school, I can get started on those language things that her mother gave me." He placed the books back under his bed and leaned back onto it without disturbing the sheets. He flipped around for a while, but couldn't sleep. He was just too excited about learning this new skill. It was a feeling that he gat anytime he learned something new. The urge to practice it. "I have a few hours until Kagome wakes up, maybe I could just go downstairs, and find something to read." Silently, he shut off his light, and slipped downstairs. He made his way into the den, where he found a plethora of books to read. 

Kagome was having trouble sleeping the rest of the night. She could have sworn she was hearing noises downstairs, but at the same time, she knew if there were any danger, Inu Yasha would have taken care of it. 

Around five in the morning, Kagome finally gave up on trying to sleep, and decided she would surprise everyone by making a big breakfast. She still had two hours before she even needed to start getting ready for school. As she rounded the corner she found Inu Yasha, still clad only in his boxers, sitting on the counter staring at a box. 

"Good morning, what are you up to." Inu Yasha sat up bolt stiff.

"Um, I was trying to find something to eat?" It came out like a question, since in a way, he was questioning himself. Kagome grabbed the box from his hand. On the front was a picture of some pancakes with butter and syrup.

"This is baking mix," she pointed out, "you use it to make these, they don't just come out of the box."

'I know that.' His mind screamed.

"Is this what you want for breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yes." He simply stated. He kept reminding himself that she just didn't know that he knew how to read. 

"Do you want bacon or sausage to go with it?" She asked as she began gathering ingredients. 

"It's all fried pig to me." Said Inu Yasha bluntly. He was leaning against the doorframe watching her scramble here and there. 

"Could you give me a hand by starting the coffee, then going upstairs and at least putting on a shirt before the rest of the family wakes up?" He shrugged and walked over to the opposite end of the kitchen, which housed the coffeemaker. 

Kagome stopped a moment when she realized what she had just asked Inu Yasha to do. She turned to see him filling up the pot with water, and then pour it into the maker. 

'That's queer.' She thought as she went back to her own task. 'I don't remember telling, or showing him how to do that.' She shrugged away the thought. 'Maybe Mom or Grandpa showed him.' Once the pot started gurgling, Inu Yasha headed up the stairs. By the time he came back down, wearing a white undershirt, the rest of the family, with the exception of Sota was sitting at the table. 

"Good morning." Chimed Mrs. Higurashi. "Did you sleep okay last night?" 

"Um, yeah." He lied. 

"Good!" Said Grandpa. "Then you can help me around the shrine today." Inu Yasha shrugged. 

"Okay." He said. Mrs. Higurashi glared at her father.

"You can have him after lunch. He has some lessons on table manners once he gets back from dropping off Kagome." Grandpa sighed. 

"Deal." Inu Yasha looked confused, and Kagome looked upset. 

"Are you two bargaining over him like he's some object?" The two adults nodded their heads in unison. "Argh!" She threw her hands into the air. "You two are impossible!"

"Kagome, just calm down. I think some of that breakfast you're making is starting to burn." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. 

"Oh my God!" Kagome yelped and ran into the kitchen. 

"Is it just me, or is this coffee exceptional this morning?" Grandpa asked. 

"I know." Said Mrs. Higurashi. "I wonder what Kagome did to make it taste so good."

"It's cinnamon." Inu Yasha said as he sat down. 

"Well, your nose would be able to tell you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No," Inu Yasha shook his head, "I didn't smell it. I made it." 

"How?" Both humans asked in unison. 

"Well, I sprinkled a little bit over the grounds before starting the pot." He responded.

"No," Grandpa shook his hand in the air, "how did you know how to use the coffee maker?" Inu Yasha turned his ears towards the kitchen. 

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. At that moment, Kagome walked in carrying a big tray. Sota also walked in, nice and showered. "Since when do you shower in the morning?" Inu Yasha asked Sota. 

"Since he's going to ask Hikari to the festival." She stopped for a moment to set down the tray. "This will be like a first date for two. Won't it?" Sota just blushed, and sat down at the table. Kagome took a spot next to Inu Yasha, and they all ate. 

Once Inu Yasha had returned from dropping off Kagome, he removed his hat and sunglasses. 

"Good, now that your back, would you mind explaining to me how you suddenly learned to use the coffee maker?" Kagome's mom wasn't mad, just curious.

"I read the instructions." He shrugged at her. 

"And where did you learn about the cinnamon? Wait, did you just say you 'read the instructions?" Her eyes were a bit wide.

"A cookbook, and yes. The reading program you bought wasn't in English after all." He was cool with his tone.

"But it said that it could take several weeks to finish the program. How far along are you?" She asked.

"Finished it last night." Mrs. H brought her hand to her mouth.

"That is extremely fast!" Inu Yasha grinned.

"And, I've read every book, magazine, and package available downstairs." He made a robot move with his arms. "You can call me Johnny5!" Mrs. Higurashi slapped herself in the forehead. Inu Yasha had a definite liking for eighties movies, and often took things a little too far when referring to them. 

"Well, then," she regained some of her composure, "since there won't be a reading lesson, we can jump right into manners. Kagome does know that you won't be able to pick her up after school, right?" 

"Yeah, she knows." He nodded. "Let's get this over with so I can do some of that work the old man needed." 

"The only reason I let you get away with that 'old man' stuff is because it's what he told you to call him. Though it is beyond me why." She pointed into the dinning room. "Sit." She said, holding out the chair. He twinged a little.

'Duh! Wrong person, wrong way.' Inu Yasha mentally slapped himself, and did as she instructed. 

"Now I don't plan on having you learn place settings and proper etiquette, but I don't think it's completely nessecary for you to know that the spoon is always placed by the knife, with it's blade facing towards the plate. Though I could, but what you need to know is that when ever we eat in this house we put food onto a separate dish, and use silverware when eating it. Even though you do eat last, that does not mean you can take all of the food that is left. Sometimes, people like second helpings." He nodded at her and waited for her to finish.

"I hate to interrupt you, but if you noticed, I did all of that this morning." Mrs. Higurashi blinked, and took a moment to think.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. What happened?" He smiled at her.

"I started reading a book on manners. Though I stopped after the part on dinner. It was kinda boring. So, can I leave now?" Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She sighed. "Go get changed and meet Grandpa in the main yard." Inu Yasha nodded, and headed up the stairs. 

"Oh,"he shouted down from the stairs, "can I make dinner tonight? I saw a recipe I wanted to try out." 

"I don't see why not." She smiled up at him, and he ran to put on some work clothes. 


	4. Surprising Developments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha**__**

**_Chapter 4_** : Surprising Developments

Kagome just sat there rubbing her eyes. 

"I must be dreaming." There, in front of the stove, stood Inu Yasha wearing oven mitts and an apron over a white t-shirt, and tight blue jeans. He just smiled at her.

"Nope, it's real." Sota came up from behind her. "Mom said that he asked to make dinner tonight." He shrugged his shoulders and headed to his room.

"If you're finished staring, would you mind handing me the basil?" Inu Yasha turned back to a pot on the range top. Kagome just stared, and did as she asked. He took it from her hand. "Thank you. Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your uniform? Dinner will be ready soon." He kissed her on the cheek as she turned to walk out. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

'Wait a minute! Did he just thank me? For such a small task?' She grabbed her mother's shoulders as she walked past. "What did you do to him?" Kagome asked. Her mother smiled.

"I didn't do anything." She inhaled deeply. "Right now, I'm smelling rosemary chicken, and it's making me hungry. So hurry up, I'm sure he won't let us eat without you." She left the bewildered Kagome and headed into the dinning room. 

Once everyone was seated, and the food set on the table. Inu Yasha sat down next to Kagome with a huge smile on his face. She only cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked defensively. 

"Would you mind explaining all of this?" She gestured to the food.

"You didn't think I could cook?" He gave her a hurt expression. "I did live on my own for quite awhile."

"Yeah, but rosemary chicken, garlic roasted potatoes, whatever that green stuff is, and God knows what for desert!" A tinge of frustration grew in her tone.

"Surprise!" He beamed at her. "I learned how to read! I saw all of this in the cookbook last night, and wanted to surprise you!" Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Is that what you were doing in your room last night?" He nodded, then became confused by her relieved expression. 

"I was going to make you breakfast this morning, but you came in while I was reading the directions, so I asked if I could make dinner." Her expression was that of disbelief. "What, you didn't think learning to read could help me do other things?"

"No." She said solemnly. "I'm just shocked you didn't use this new skill to make ramen." She smiled playfully at him.

"If you two are done talking, I want to eat before this gets cold." Sota's comment caused them to snap out of their little play argument. The food was passed around and Kagome was surprised further when Inu Yasha actually took a portion of the food instead of just taking what was left.

"Since we're on the subject of surprises, due to the festival, the school is letting us have a long weekend! So, there's no school tomorrow or Saturday." She took a bite of her chicken, and almost melted in her seat. "This is soooooo good!" 

"I would have to agree on that one." Grandpa added. 

"Maybe I'll have you cook dinner more often." Stated Mrs. Higurashi. "You're almost as good at cooking as Rudy is." Inu Yasha growled, he hated being compared with anyone. 

"Well, it's definitely the best I've ever had!" Kagome smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, causing his growl to cease. 

The rest of dinner was practically silent, except for the sounds of eating. Everyone was so full that they decided desert could wait for another time. 

"Since Inu Yasha did such a great job on dinner, you two can clean the kitchen." Mrs. Higurashi told her two children. Both of them groaned, but complied. Inu Yasha yawned largely. The first time he had done that in front of her, Mrs. Higurashi was slightly surprised by the size of his fangs, now she saw an almost cute quality in it. "You seem a bit tired." She observed.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't slept since yesterday morning. Is it okay if I go to bed?" She nodded to him and he left the dinning room. He was about to turn to his room, but remember what day it was. He went to his room and changed into his night attire. He then walked back to Kagome's room and curled up on her bed. 

When Kagome finished in the kitchen, she headed up to her room. There on the bed, was Inu Yasha, he was curled in a fetal position, whining slightly. She almost felt bad. He was having another one of his nightmares. Though he never told her what happened in them, she knew that they he had been having them since the ritual that ended their shard quest. The only time he would sleep peacefully would be in the feudal era when he slept next to her. She stepped up and pulled a blanket over him. Suddenly, the arm closest to her began to wave erratically. She was about to jump away, but he grabbed her and pulled her up to her chest. Once he held her close, his whimpering ceased. She would have preferred to be in her night clothes, but being wrapped in his warmth, she quickly fell asleep.

Later that night, Kagome's mother headed to her room for the night. She passed her daughter's open door to see them sleeping in the same bed. She was about to wake them up and make Inu Yasha use the spare futon, but she saw the content on both of their faces, and it didn't hurt that only one of them was under the blanket. However, she would change that in the morning. 

Inu Yasha awoke the next morning to a pounding sound. He sat up, feeling a little fuzzy at first, but soon realized that he was in Kagome's room but she wasn't. He looked at the clock. It was almost noon. He had never slept that long, and it kind of bothered him. The pounding stopped and Kagome's voice drifted into his ears.

"Oh," Kagome said surprised, "Hojo, this is certainly unexpected." The young man shifted where he was standing and gave a half-lopped smile.

"Higurashi, the main part of the festival is going on tomorrow evening, and I was wondering..." He was cut off by a low growling. Inu Yasha now stood there holding Kagome close. Hojo's eyes narrowed. "You." Inu Yasha's voice came out raspy and threatening.

"Kagome, this boy carries part of Naraku's scent." His growling intensified and he pulled her even closer. 

"Close half-breed," Hojo's eyes slitted. "Try Onigumo, and looks like I failed." Kagome's eye's grew wide.

"What are you talking about?" Both she and Inu Yasha spat out. Hojo smirked.

"This boy," he motioned up and down his body, "is my reincarnation. He had a severe head injury about five years ago, and I emerged. Still having the memories from the past. In having those memories, I knew that this girl was Kikyo reincarnated. I figured that if I could not get to her in that life, I may be able to get to her in this one." Inu Yasha had him by the throat.

"Get to the point before I rip out your throat." His patience was worn beyond thin.

"Long story short, I tried to prevent the two of you ever growing close, but as I now see, I failed." Inu Yasha threw him to the ground. 

"Get out of here before I kill you." Hojo scrambled away from the door and ran down the street.

"This isn't over!" He screamed.

"You better hope it is!" Inu Yasha snapped back. Kagome stepped out, and dragged Inu Yasha back into the house. 

"Come on, we can get something to eat, and talk this out." Kagome looked at him, and noticed red beginning to tinge his eyes. "Sota!" She screamed. "Go get the sword off of Inu Yasha's wall!" He didn't need to be told twice. 

"Kagome, honey, what's the matter? Who was that at the door?" Mrs. Higurashi came in from the dinning room. Inu Yasha's head snapped in her direction, and a feral growl began to form in his chest. Kagome threw out a hand in warning. "Stay back!" Sota came back down the stairs, with the sword in hand, and he tripped on the last step. He quickly recovered, and gave the sword to Kagome. She thrust it into Inu Yasha's, hands, and when he didn't respond right away, she did the only thing she could think of. "Forgive me," she whispered, then louder, "SIT BOY!" He slammed face first into the ground. The rest of the family looked shocked. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

After a long explanation over lunch, Kagome and Inu Yasha were now sitting alone in her room. 

"It all makes sense now." She was at her desk, and he was propped up against a wall. "Every time he asked me out. Coincided with a time when I would feel closer to you. To think, if I would have actually shown up for those, or even stayed the whole time on the ones I did show up for, then we might not have ended up like this." She swept her arm around the room to show how far they had really come. Inu Yasha was still mad at himself for not keeping the sword closer. Being in this time had made him lax on usual practices, he didn't think anything in this time could ever make him mad enough to cause him to do that, and in front of Kagome's family. 

"I'd rather not talk about it now." He searched his mind for something better to talk about. "What's going on with festival, or fair, whatever that thing is that you and your mom have been talking about?" Kagome seemed to perk up with this subject.

"That's right!" She smiled largely. "Well, for the part we're going to, everyone is going to be dressing in their kimonos, which means you can wear your fire rat clothes. There is going to be games, prizes, and best of all the food." She licked her lips dreamily. "As for the reason we're going, you heard Mom, Rudy invited us, so we could meet him, and vice versa. My mom has been so happy since she met him, but we still don't know how he's going to react to you." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at this statement. 

"Did you happen to forget what tomorrow night is?" Kagome looked at her calender, counted a few days on her calender.

"Oh," her face scrunched up, "glad my kimono's not white." Inu Yasha walked over and pointed to another spot on the same square.

"Not that, this." She looked at the small print in the top of the box.

"Oh, the new moon!" She looked at it again. "This may cause some explaining later on, but we won't have to worry about it for at least one night!" 

"Don't be so upset." He responded mockingly. 

"Awe, poor baby." She cooed, and gave him a big hug. He took this chance to give her a passionate lip to lip kiss. 

The rest of the day, and part of the next was spent convincing Grandpa to go. Eventually, the family won out, and they all prepared to leave. It didn't take Inu Yasha very long, so he sat in the living room waiting for everyone else. Sota had already left with Hikari's family, and he and Hikari would meet up with the rest of them there. Grandpa was the next to be ready, he wore plain blue and joined Inu Yasha on the couch.

"I hate going to these things." He grumbled, and saw the look on Inu Yasha's face, and turned his own head away. "Then again, it's probably because I don't have anyone to go with." When he looked back at Inu Yasha, he had to do a double take. "Is it a new moon already?" Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow at the older man in answer.

"We're ready!" Kagome announced. Her mother wore a simple gold kimono and a black obi. A gift from Rudy. Inu Yasha's mouth fell open when he saw Kagome. She wore a dark navy kimono with silver trim and an a matching silver obi. Her hair was done up in a simple bun that matched her mother's. 

"Stop, drooling." Grandpa said. "It's not very becoming." This snapped Inu Yasha out of his daze, and he took Kagome by the elbow. 

"Oh, my." Kagome's mother took in Inu Yasha's appearance. "The new moon already? That's a little convenient. I guess that's one less thing to explain tonight."

Once they reached the festival, Mrs. Higurashi told Inu Yasha and Kagome to go enjoy themselves for a little while, and that everyone would meet by the goldfish booth in half an hour. The couple didn't stick around to argue. The first place Kagome took Inu Yasha happened to be the food booths. They sampled each of the culinary wares available. Inu Yasha was surprised to see that foods once seen as delicacies meant only for the ruling lords were now widely available. Though he still argued that nothing could beat ramen. They were content enjoying each other's company when they happened upon some of Kagome's friends. They wondered where her white-haired wonder had gone, and began asking a lot of questions. Not wanting to answer them, Kagome excused herself saying that they had to meet with her mother, which was true.

The two made their way through the crowd. Kagome noticed Sota and Hikari slightly ahead of them. Kagome then heard her mother call her name. She and Inu Yasha looked in the direction she called from. Both of their jaws dropped to their feet as they saw Mrs. Higurashi on Kouga's arm.  
  



	5. All’s Fair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha 

**__**

**_Chapter 5_** : All's Fair

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha did a double take. He definitely looked older, closer to Kagome's mother's age than her own, though He was much older than that. Still, it was Kouga Standing there all in black, trimmed in gold. Mrs. Higurashi took their blank stares as them being unable to see them in the crowd, and began walking toward them. Without paying much attention to what he was doing, Kouga bowed and made his greeting.

"Finally, It's so great to meet the two of......" He was cut-off by two voices. One surprised, and the other angry.

"Kouga!" The wolf demon snapped up to look at whom he was greeting. His eyes grew wide. 

"That's his last name," Mrs. Higurashi cut in, "but how did you know that?" Kouga could do nothing but stutter.

"K...ka...ka....Kagome? It can't be!" Kouga couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. 

"Well it is." Inu Yasha spat.

"And who might you be?" Kouga's brows narrowed. 

"I guess there's just too many people here for you to sniff the air and find out." Inu Yasha smirked.

"No," a new voice cut in, "it's that damn cologne he insists on wearing." Standing behind Kouga was a young girl that looked to be around Kagome's age. She was a little taller than Kagome, with dark red hair, and blue-green eyes. She wore a purple kimono and a yellow obi. Her obviously wild hair was under the restraint of a loose bun. "I told you before, this family reeks of dog demon, but would you listen?" Kouga turned around and glared at the girl. Grandpa motioned to Sota and Hikari that it might be a good time to leave the area. Mrs. Higurashi nodded them off, signaling that they would all meet at the car.

"Trin! What have I told you about the way you should act around other people?" Trin crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, maybe if we _were_ people, I would act that way!" She threw her nose up into the air. 

"Excuse me, but did I miss something here?" Mrs. Higurashi commented. 

"He's a wolf demon." Inu Yasha stated. "One that's been after Kagome for years." 

"Is this true?" Mrs. H's question caused the staring contest between Trin and Kouga to cease. 

"Yes, and no." Stated Kouga. "But it will take some explaining to understand. Though, there are parts that, I myself do not comprehend." He looked at Kagome.

"Dad, just cut the theatrics, and let's get back to the limo." Trina interjected. "That way I can get out of this get up and we can," she put up quotations with her fingers, "talk." Kagome and Inu Yasha's mouths both dropped at the word 'dad.' 

"She's your daughter?" Kagome voiced the question. 

"Well, duh!" Trin spat. Kouga ignored her rude comment.

"Like I said, we should all just sit down and talk." He stated. 

"How about, tomorrow? At the shrine?" Mrs.Higurashi suggested.

"Okay, tomorrow then." Kouga turned and grabbed Trin's hand. "Because you and I have a lot to discuss tonight, young lady!" He then dragged his daughter off into the crowd. 

Kagome turned to her mother. With a thousand questions in her eyes.

"Why are you being so calm about all of this?" Mrs. Higurashi just shrugged.

"I've never objected to the fact that Inu Yasha is part demon. Why should I completely turn a guy down when he turns out to have that same trait? He's been a perfect gentleman so far." After that, everyone was silent as they headed back to the car. Sota decided to stay a little longer with Hikari and her family, while everyone else went home. Inu Yasha held Kagome close to him in the back seat. Out of nowhere, a thought entered his mind. 

"Kagome." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Do you remember how you were teasing Sota about this being his first date with Hikari?" She nodded into him. "Well, now that I think about it, this is kinda like our first date too." This caught her completely by surprise. She sat up and began counting on her fingers as if she were running information through her head. 

"You know, you're right." She surprised herself with the statement. "Unless you count shard hunting." 

"I'd rather not." Said Inu Yasha as he reached out, and pulled her close once again.

***

"What is it with you women and demon's?" Grandpa was pacing the floor. Jabbering about 'back in his day.' Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes.

"If you don't calm down, I'll be locking you in your room, just like Inu Yasha." Grandpa just got smug. 

"I think I might just join the boy. At least he agrees with me on this particular situation." 

"He never said that he agreed with you," Kagome joined the conversation, "just that he didn't know how he'd react around Kouga, and wanted to be involved as little as possible." She paused a moment. "In fact, he said he preferred me to do the same, so I'm pretty sure he'll be down her for most of it. You know, marking his territory." She put her fingers in quotations for the last part. 

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like some kind of animal!" Inu Yasha's shout could be heard from upstairs. Kagome just blew it off. The sound of a car pulling up was heard outside.

"Dad, I swear, if you pull any of your chanting or scrolls act, I will not hesitate to have you committed." Her words had a ring of seriousness.

"I think I'll join the boy." The old man scrambled up the stares, and a few shouts of protest were heard from Inu Yasha. Sota joined the rest of the family at the door. 

"I don't care either way." He said calmly. "It's awesome that he's a demon, but noone can beat big bro!" Sota still hadn't grown out of the nickname he had for Inu Yasha. A slight knock was heard, and Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. Standing there with her head down and Kouga behind her, was Trin. She was wearing a pair of denim overalls and a white tee shirt, and her hair was now up in pigtails, making her look younger than she had last night. Kouga was wearing a navy polo and a pair of khakis. His hair in it's usual ponytail.

"Before we come in," Kouga began, "Trin has a little something to say." She growled a little and he flicked her ear. 

"Fine." Then, she dropped her head even more. "I'm sorry that I said you reeked last night. You smell okay..." Then she added. "For people." Kouga gave her another flick on the ear. "Ow! What? I said it." He rolled his eyes at his daughter's rudeness. 

"I apologize for her behavior." Kouga commented. "May we come in?" 

"Of course!" Mrs. Higurashi stepped back to allow them in. Trin purposefully drug her feet and made a slow trek in letting her father pass. He wasn't going to have any of her games, and he simply lifted her under his arm and walked in the direction indicated as the dinning room. Once the willing, and one unwilling, bodies were seated, it was Kouga that began speaking. 

"Okay, all I need to know is if you are the Kagome I knew five hundred years ago." His forwardness shocked her. 

"Yes. I kinda have the ability to time travel." She fiddled around with her shard necklace as she spoke. 

"As big of a surprise as this is, I feel like I've done something wrong. The last time I saw you, you weren't you, but I see now that you made it through. I had no clue about your time traveling abilities, though I should have realized it, looking back. Anyhow, you all might want to sit back because it would make more sense if I started my story from that point." Everyone just nodded, and Trin tried to sneak away. Kouga managed to snag her with one clawed finger by the shirt collar, and she fell back into her seat. 

"Why do I have to hear this?" She whined. 

"Because I said so." He answered back. "Now let me see, the last you knew of me was when Ayame drug me away. Not too long after that, she managed to get me where her clan was. Of course, we were joined, and my pack came to join hers. One thing she never mentioned to me was that her pack was nomadic, which in my opinion, caused part of their problems. A pack without territory has nowhere to call home. I told her we could stay in my lands, but her people were too used to their lifestyle. The sad part is that even though we were together, I didn't love her. At least not then. Anyway, slowly, the pack began to migrate. During the Meji Era, last names were introduced. I decided to make my first name my last. I picked Rudolph when I heard a traveler mention that it meant famous wolf. Around the fourteenth century, most of the members had split up, and married into human society. At the time, most of us were centralized in England. It turned out that those who were half wolf demon, carried the trait where they could communicate with wolves, but it was only on the times of the full moon that it was possible. This got the whole thing with werewolves started. People would see others go into the woods, but see the wolves come out, and only assumed that they had changed. It didn't help that this was a time where everyone was at each other's throats. So, in the end, that left Ayame, myself, and a few loyal pack members. We wandered most of Europe for a few hundred years before heading to America. There, we integrated ourselves with the Native people of the land. We watched them have their wars, and land disputes, but it too grew tiring, so I finally convinced Ayame to go back to my original lands. It was around this time I began falling in love with her. We were horrified to find on our return that my lands had been demolished for crops and homes. I found that one of my old comrades were living in the village and had actually taken care of the paperwork needed to say that the land belonged to my family. He was the one that had allowed the destruction, and I was upset. Then, he gave me all of the money he said he had saved for my return. I left him to tend to all the businesses, and we left once again for America, only this time it was the Pacific Coast, where the land was still wild. Even though it ended up getting developed, Ayame and I stayed. I became involved in the stock market, where I made, and still make all of my money. Ayame and I turned out to make the perfect flower children. We even helped found the EPA. We had some good times, but we were never happier than when our daughter Trin was born." He stopped and gave Trin a hug.

"Duh-add." She whined and he just smiled. 

"About twelve years ago, we were on an assignment to deal with a few American farmers that had been poisoning wolves." His voice became low. "We were unaware of the quarantine enacted on the area. Ayame left Trin with me and said she was just going to check on one of the wolves she had been caring for. Hours passed, and she didn't come back." Trin put an arm on his shoulder. 

"Can I please leave for this part? I've never liked it." He nodded her out, then continued with the story. 

"Any how, I left Trin with a neighbor, an went looking for her. It turned out that the wolf she was caring for wasn't poisoned. It was rabid, and it had bitten her. Normally, demons can heal, but it's the very thing that protects us which makes rabies so dangerous. If caught within the first hour, it can usually be taken care of with the same shots that you humans use, but we didn't catch her in time. When I looked into her eyes, I knew she was no longer herself." He took in a deep breath. "I did what I had to do to keep Trin and everyone else safe." He looked around the table at all of their shocked expressions. Mrs. Higurashi leaned over, and gave him a comforting hug. 

"I'm so sorry." Kagome gasped. It was hard for her to know that one of her friends had died so tragically.

"Well, after that, I took Trin and moved back here. Trin was two at the time. Now, I manage condos and other housing developments that are on my land, along with playing the stock market. I feel bad for Trin, only having me to raise her." 

"Wait a minute," Sota said, "from what you're saying, Trin is close to my age?" 

"She's fourteen. Trin get back in here." He called to his daughter. "I know she looks older, but in some ways it explains her behavior. She's never made any friends, or dated." 

"It's because I'm not interested in human guys, and I don't see anything other than that around do you?" Inu Yasha chose this time to come down the steps. He wanted to see what was going on, but he was ready to say that the old man wanted a drink and was too scared to come down himself. He had on a white tank top and a pair of red shorts. He almost looked like a life guard. "On the other hand.."

"Don't even think about it!" Both Kagome and Kouga shouted at the same time. 

"So that was you last night, huh?" Kouga now directed his attention to Inu Yasha.

"What? No comment on me being a dog-turd?" Inu Yasha was still wary of Kouga. 

"Old habit, long dead, but we're getting off the subject. I was about to tell everyone why I was so surprised when you turned out to be who you are." This time Inu Yasha decided to take a seat. The one under Kagome. He held her close as Kouga finished his story. "Any how, I ran into Mysiu here at the supermarket one day, and I smelt a scent similar to Kagome's mixed faintly with dog demon. Considering it had been five hundred years, I thought the two of you had gotten together, and this was the resulting line. I shouldn't have assumed that Kagome was a family name." Trin seemed to be getting impatient with her father.

"Now that we have that matter out of the way, tell them why we're really here." Everyone looked at Trin. Kouga looked to Mysiu . 

"Do you still want to?" She just nodded and decided to tell everyone.

"We're moving in together!" Even Grandpa could be heard shouting upstairs.  
  



	6. You Can’t Be Serious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 6_** : You Can't Be Serious

"Mom! What about the well? What about our friends? We can't just leave them!" Inu Yasha had to hold Kagome as well as himself back.

"No, I think you misunderstand." Kouga stated. "It's not permanent or anything. At least not yet, and you're not the one's moving. It's Trin, and me. Our house is being tented, and when I told Mysiu , she invited us to stay. Just to see what it might be like."

"That's why we wanted everyone to meet at the festival." Mysiu explained "So it wasn't like some stranger was just moving into our home."

"How come you never mentioned her?" Inu Yasha pointed to Trin. 

"Actually, I never met her until the festival." She answered. 

"It's not that I didn't tell her." Kouga pointed out. "Just don't think that she believed me." 

"Well, what did you expect?" Mysiu countered playfully. "I've been to your house, and never once seen her. I thought you were just trying to be nice when I told you that I had children." Kagome and Inu Yasha watched in slight horror at the little play fight. Both wondered if they were that annoying when they did it. Sota seemed to read their faces.

"Yes, you are." He stated simply and stood up from the table. "Hey, Trin, do you like video games?" Trin seemed surprised by the question. 

"Yeah." She answered warily. "What of it?"

"Well, Hikari had to go visit her grandparents today, and I didn't have anything planned. I just figured since you're going to be here awhile that you might want to avoid this stuff." He pointed behind himself. "If our parents are anything like Inu Yasha and my sister, this is going to last awhile." 

"Hey!" The two mentioned were definitely offended.

"Whatever!" Trin said. "Just get me away from all of the hormones." The two of them walked upstairs, leaving the two couples on their own. 

"Uh. Mom," Kagome interrupted the Eskimo kissing feast in front of her, "Inu Yasha and I are going to go the feudal era." Mysiu pulled away just long enough to yell as they left out the door.

"Be back in time for dinner!" Inu Yasha stopped her before they entered the well house.

"Excuse me, but Kagome?" He gave her a questioning look and ran a hand up and down the front of his outfit. Kagome giggled.

"Whoops! Sorry, but hurry, we only have until dinner." Inu Yasha 'tsked' her. 

"If I heard right, she said, 'Be _back in time _for dinner.' We can take that however we want." With that, he jumped to the roof, and entered the house through Kagome's window. Not wanting to cross paths with Kouga. Once he was in his usual red suit, and with Tetsusaiga in hand, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, and jumped through the well.

"So, they're still not back?" Kagome asked Kaede. "Where could they have gone?" Inu Yasha was leaning in the door frame and Shippou was practicing some sort of illusion with his hands. Kagura was on an errand, and Sango and Miroku were still gone.

"I do not know." Answered Kaede. "They simply said that they were going west for on a very important quest, and would be gone for quite a long time.

"But it's been two months as it is." Protested Kagome. "What could they be up to?"

"It's probably none of our business." Offered Inu Yasha. "They'll come back when they're finished with whatever it is they're doing."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they're enjoying themselves because I've been bored out of my mind." Shippou complained. "No offense to you, Kaede, or Kagura, but with them gone, I've had noone to entertain me."

"And I'll bet Inu Yasha and I staying in my time doesn't help either does it?" Kagome added. 

"You're telling me." He crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Hey, runt." Inu Yasha barked. "If you're done complaining about being bored, how about we spar a bit, and I can teach you a few new things." Shippou's eyes lit up at the prospect, and he ran out the door past Inu Yasha, who just nodded and followed the hyperactive kitsune.

"That's something else that's bothering me." Kagome said absently.

"What is?" Kaede queried. 

"Well, it's Trin, she's a wolf demon that's fourteen and looks like she's bordering twenty. While Shippou, on the other hand, looks to be about Sota's age, yet when we found him he looked to be about half of that, even though I have no clue how old he really is." Kagome sighed as if she had been defeated by her own logic. 

"Well, different demons age at different rates." Kaede explained. "When a cow or a horse is born, they must learn to walk within the first few minutes of life, while kittens are born blind, and barely do more than crawl for at least two weeks. Does that make any sense?" 

"I guess." Kagome muttered.

"By the way, who is this Trin that she would allow you to get close enough to her that you would know her name, much less, her age?" Kaede asked

"Well, you see," Kagome began to ramble, "it's kind of a long story." 

"Not bad," commented Inu Yasha, "But you still leave yourself open on the left side." He lunged at Shippou with the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Shippou dodge, and smacked the sword away with his own bamboo pole. He swelled with pride at dodging Inu Yasha's attack, but was brought back down when the sword came back down on the back of his head.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He whined as he rubbed the sore spot.

"This isn't about being fair, it's about keeping your guard up." Inu Yasha sheathed his sword. "I think we should head back, Kagome's mom did ask us to be back at a certain time."

"Can I come this time?" Shippou seemed to forget about all his pains. Inu Yasha just shook his head.

"Not up to me, though I think things are getting cramped as it is." He turned and began walking back towards Kaede's 

Suddenly, a chill blew through the air and the sky started to darken. Shippou's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked up into the sky. A scream caught in his throat. He looked at the figure walking away from him. Somehow, he found his voice.

"Inu Yasha!" He shouted. At that moment, a bolt of lighting struck the clueless hanyou, and Shippou's scream was drowned out by the boom of thunder. 

"So now, he and his daughter are going to be staying for the next week or so." Kagome finished. A cold breeze blew in through the window, and She hugged herself. 

"That is most unusual." Kaede spoke as she and Kagome stood look out of the window. "Do you feel the evil aura behind that wind?" Kagome only nodded and pointed to the sky just as it darkened. A scream was heard in unison with a blast of lighting that was followed by the rumble of thunder. Kagome passed out with the sound of the thunder. Just as quickly as the sky had darkened, it cleared up. Kagome sat up quickly with a blank stare in her eyes. 

"Nemesis." She stated darkly. Then, her eyes regained their consciousness. "We have to hurry, Inu Yasha's in trouble."  
  



	7. A Different Point Of View

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha**__**

**_Chapter 7_** : A Different Point Of View

Sango and Miroku walked hand in hand smiling broadly at each other. Kirara trotted a good distance behind them.

"Do you think anyone suspects?" Sango asked coyly. 

"With their amazing abilities of observation?" Miroku cocked and eyebrow, then shifted to a serious look. "I highly doubt it." 

"You have to admit, Kaede might have guessed by now." Sango pointed out.

"Not if Shippou and Kagura have anything to say about it," Miroku commented, "I'm sure they give her just as much work as they help out with."

***********************************************

"Kagura was heading back towards the village after finishing her errand. The sight she saw before herself caused her to stop where she was. Her eyes widened, then narrowed to slits.

"No." She stated sourly. "He will not succeed. I will make sure he is stopped." She then changed directions away from the village at top speed.

***********************************************

Miroku suddenly paused. 

"I sense a dark ominous cloud." His voice was flat and unfeeling. Sango thought he was playing around, so she shouldered him.

"We're close enough to the village that you shouldn't have to do that." Then, a chilled wind blew through the air. Sango Pulled herself close to Miroku, and looked into the direction he was starring. The sky where the village should be was swirling into a dark mass. Both of them jumped when a bolt of lightening stuck, followed by a roll of thunder. Sango motioned for Kirara, but Miroku stopped her.

"Even though there may be some trouble, you know we cannot do that. We've come to far to ruin it now." The sky cleared once agin. "And it seems the trouble has either passed or only just begun."

"I would feel better if we at least sent her ahead. That wouldn't involve us in any way." He nodded to her. "Kirara, go, and see if you can help them out." The small cat transformed and took off in the direction of the village. "I just hope Kagome and Inu Yasha weren't involved." Miroku drew her in close. 

"Me too," he whispered, "me too." With that, they both ran as fast as they could towards their destination.

***********************************************

"Inu Yasha!" Shippou was on his knees shaking the unconscious hanyou. "Wake up!" Tears of fear and sadness began to escape from his eyes. He draped himself over his chest and began sobbing. "You can't die, Kagome will be sad if you die!" He had no clue what to do. He heard a rustling of leaves from behind himself. He turned to find Kirara in her small form emerge from the bushes. She saw the stiff form on the ground, walked over and began nudging his head while making chittering noises. There was still no reaction.

"Inu Yasha!" Came Kagome's panicked cry. Shippou lifted his head. Due to hearing both Kagome's voice, and a faint heartbeat in Inu Yasha's chest. She ran to his side, and knelt on the ground. She cradled his head in her lap, then looked at Shippou. "What happened?" Tears were beginning to well in her own eyes.

"We were about to head home, when the eyes appeared, and Inu Yasha was hit by the lightening." Kagome looked confused.

"Eyes?" She didn't wait for an answer however, her attention was turned to Inu Yasha. His body stiffened, and his eyes suddenly opened. There before Kagome was a sight she never again hoped to see. "Not again," she whispered, "I thought you were at rest." Kagome stated at the glowing white orbs that had replaced Inu Yasha's usual intense gaze. Slowly, he blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. Kagome reached down and hugged him out of pure relief. He looked confused for a moment, then hugged back. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked carefully. Kagome was crying from sheer joy this time, and buried her head into his shoulder as he sat up.

"You're alive." She managed to choke out.

"I'll try be that way more often." He stated skeptically. "Um, why can't I move my legs?" Inu Yasha was now sounding worried. 

"What?" Kagome and Shippou both exclaimed. Kaede was just coming up the hill.

"It is good to see that you are all safe." She stated. "But the question I have, is how do you feel Kagome?" 

"Relieved." She hadn't quite understood the question. "Though Inu Yasha can't walk." 

"That's not what I meant child. You had quite a spell yourself before you came running." It was Kagome's turn to be confused. 

"What do you mean? I just ran out after the lightening struck." Kaede shook her head. 

"Did you not say that Inu Yasha cannot walk?" Kagome had turned her attention back to him and nodded. 

"Didn't say I couldn't walk, I said that I can't feel my legs." He continued to struggle, but still couldn't stand. 

"Inu Yasha, stop it! You're only going to hurt yourself more." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh." Responded Inu Yasha . Shippou was holding on to Kirara as he watched the exchange. Kaede decided that she should interfere. 

"Inu Yasha." That got his attention. "What is the last thing you remember?" He glared questioningly, then thought it over.

"Well, I was heading back. Shippou said something. It got really hot, then Kagome was holding me, and I couldn't feel my legs." Kaede studied him for a moment. 

"Being hit by lightning can injure any being, if it doesn't kill them." She turned to Kagome. "He should rest for awhile. With his healing ability, three days at the most." 

"Feh." Inu Yasha crossed his arms and fell back to the ground. 

"But I can't carry him through the well." Kagome was trying to figure out the situation.

"I can help!" Shippou piped in. "I'm strong enough to carry him." Inu Yasha scoffed.

"You could barely carry my sword." He crossed his arms. 

"Besides," continued Shippou, ignoring Inu Yasha's comment, "it will give me a chance to go to your time!" 

"Whatever you are doing, you must do it soon. The sun is about to be down." Kaede pointed out.

"Oh. Um. Kirara, can you take Kaede home?" Kagome asked. The Kirara transformed and complied with Kagome's wishes. 

"You aren't seriously considering this?" Inu Yasha asked. "Kirara would be better for carrying me." 

"Yes I am considering it. Shippou, could you turn into something a little better suited to take Inu Yasha to the well?" Shippou just grinned and turned into his pink bubble form. 

"For the love of the gods!" Inu Yasha groused, but begrudgingly complied with being set on the annoying bubble.

Once they reached the well, Inu Yasha was leaned against the side and Shippou turned back into his normal form.

"I knew that form wouldn't make it through the well." He mumbled. 

"We all knew that." Countered Kagome. "But it got you here, didn't it?" He just made a noise of annoyance, and Kagome turned to Shippou. "As much as I'd love to take it, it might be better if you grabbed his arms, and I grabbed his legs." 

"That's fine, but how are we supposed to get him in the well?" Shippou asked. Kagome was already searching some of the bushes around the well. 

"I know I left it here." She looked into one particularly thick bush. "Here it is!" She came back carrying a rolled up rope. "I used to use this when taking my bike in and out of the well. We can make a harness, and we can lower him to the bottom. Then, you and I hop in and were all back in my time." 

"Okay." Said Shippou.

After much fighting, struggling, and a few bruises, they managed to drag Inu Yasha up to the stairway. 

"Mom! Were back! Could you please open the door?" Kagome shouted. Footsteps were heard, but it wasn't Mrs. Higurashi that answered the door. Shippou dropped Inu Yasha's arms, and his head hit the steps.

"Ow!" He grumbled. "Watch it!" Shippou just sent a shocked look between Kouga and Kagome. She laughed nervously.

"Did I forget to mention that Kouga is my mom's new boyfriend?"

"Yo...yo..you kind of did." He stuttered. 

"Hey, injured party still on the steps!" Inu Yasha complained.

"What happened to you?" Kouga asked looking at the hanyou on the steps. 

"He was hit by lightening, do you think you could give us a hand?" Kagome explained. Kouga stepped forward to help and Shippou jumped out of the way.

"There is no way in hell that wolf is going to touch me." Inu Yasha growled.

"Doesn't look like you have much of a choice." He picked up Inu Yasha and slung him over his shoulder like a child.

"What makes you think you can do this?" Inu Yasha shouted. 

"The fact that you're injured, and I have about five hundred years of training on you." He carried the grumbling mass up the stairs and to his room. Kagome and Shippou reluctantly followed. "Hey, Shippou! Come open this door for me." Shippou scampered ahead and did what he asked. Once Kouga placed the thoroughly crestfallen Inu Yasha on his bed, Shippou asked Kouga a question.

"Since when do you know my name?" Kouga just smiled and waved his finger around. 

"Uh, uh. It's not a good idea for anyone to know too much about their own future." The statement just caused the kitsune more confusion.

"Kagome, you have a lot of explaining to do." Shippou stated.  
  



	8. Chicken Flavored Ramen For The Hanyou’s ...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha**__**

**_Chapter 8_** : Chicken Flavored Ramen For The Hanyou's Bruised Ego

"And that pretty much brings us to where we are at now." Kagome had just finished filling Shippou in on the basic details of Kouga's presence. She also happened to forget one major detail. Which made herself known as the smell of dinner wafted in from downstairs.

"Yeah, whatever!" Trin opened the door, and held a tray in her hand. "Um, right, Dad and Mysiu sent some food up for Inu Yasha, and they wanted me to tell you.. Hello!" She just noticed Shippou, and drew out the last word. "And who might you be?" Shippou gave her a strange look as she absently placed the tray on Inu Yasha's lap.

"Hey!" He spat as the tray almost fell off the bed, but he caught it before it could cause any problems.

"Uhh...Shippou." He squeaked. He absently tugged at the color of his shirt. Trin got a funny look on her face.

"That's funny, I didn't think that name was so common." It was Shippou's turn to be confused. "Anyhow, my name's Trin. Normally, I'm not so friendly, but it's not very often that I run into any youkai!" Kagome interrupted their little exchange.

"Um, Trin, you were saying something about a message from Mom and Kouga.?" Shippou dawned a look as if something important had just sunk into his mind. 

"Kouga's..your..Dad?" He seemed more scared than nervous now. 

"Well, duh." She threw at him. "Who did you think I was?" She then turned to Kagome. "Yeah, dinner's ready." She returned her attention to Shippou. "Are you going to join us?" 

"I can't just leave Inu Yasha up here alone!" Kagome furrowed her brows. 

"Yeah, Mysiu said that. So, your dinner's on that tray too." She turned a dreamy gaze back on a very befuddled kitsune. 

"I already know that damned wolf made this. It's probably poisoned." Inu Yasha refused to even open the tray.

"Excuse me, but that 'damned wolf' you speak of is my father, and he happens to be a great cook." She turned up her nose. "Besides, Mysiu thought of that too. So, she made something different for the two of you. My dad only took out the tray." She reached over and grabbed a slightly terrified Shippou by the wrist. "So, if you'll excuse us, dinner is waiting." She began speaking to the overwhelmed fox youkai as she drug him to dinner. "Hey, the sooner dinner is over, we can play video games. I'm already tired of kicking Sota around on them." Kagome could hear terror behind Shippou's last cry.

"Kagome! What's a video game?" 

Kagome shook her head and turned her attention to the scowling Inu Yasha that sat before her. She removed the tray from the bed, and placed it on the night stand next to the headboard. 

"Now, why don't we see what Mom sent us, though you probably already know." She reached to remove the lid.

"Actually, I don't. Kouga's cologne is pulling one over on my sense of smell. It's so thick, that I can't just sneeze it out like when it was on your mom. Now, it just kind of sits there. I can smell things better as a human." He crossed his arms indignantly. 

"Oh," Kagome was a bit surprised by this revelation, "so, your allergic to his cologne?"

"No." He pouted. "Actually, it's an ingredient in the cologne."

"And which one might that be." Her look was skeptical.

"Let's just say there's more than one reason I've never offered to clean Buyo's litter box." He gave her a look that showed his attempt at being discrete. Kagome seemed to get the idea.

"You're allergic to cat urine?" She had to hold in a little bit of laughter.

"Yeah, I am. I just didn't realize it was in Kouga's cologne until I got a full whiff." Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, and ended up rolling on the floor. "What?"

"I'm just glad no one in this house wears perfume, you'd be miserable!" Inu Yasha just growled at her, but then she confused him by suddenly stopping, then holding her hand to her mouth. "Oh my."

"What is it now?" He asked her.

"Kirara!" Her response was more than odd to Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She was there. Which meant that Sango and Miroku couldn't have been too far behind." Inu Yasha understood her connecting the facts. They had just missed their friends, and probably wouldn't see them for at least another week.

"It's okay." He told her. "Kaede has probably already explained everything. I'm sure they'll understand." 

"If you say so." She now had a depressed look cross her face. Inu Yasha hated that look almost as much as he hated to see her cry. 

"Hey, that's what makes them our friends. Now if you don't mind. Weren't you about to see what your mom made us for dinner?" His attempt to change the subject worked.

"Okay!" She perked up a little, and removed the lid from the tray. There sat two very large bowls with steam rising from the top. "Hey, it looks like chicken flavored ramen." Inu Yasha took a bowl from her and began to consume it greedily. "I guess if soup is for the soul, then ramen must be for the ego." Inu Yasha looked at her, with noodles coming out of his mouth. She smiled brightly at him, then began to eat from her own bowl.

***

"The important thing is that they're all right." Stated Sango. 

"Of course it is. I just feel bad that we weren't here to help out." Miroku responded.

"For now, all we can do is wait." Kaede set the kettle, and took a seat. "In the meantime, how was your quest? You were gone for quite some time."

"Actually, we would like to wait until everyone is here before we talk about it." Miroku said. "I think that would only be fair." Kaede notice the subtlety that Miroku used in placing his hand on Sango's.

"Though you have said nothing, you have just told me everything. I see that you have succeeded in your quest." Both Sango and Miroku blushed like a child who had just been caught lying about the crayon on the wall. "And to answer the question I am sure you would ask. Yes, I will." She gave a knowing smile as the two across from her nodded in recognition.

***

Kagura landed on the ground outside of a rather ominous looking cave. She walked inside. Her entire surroundings were pitch dark. Her only sources of direction came from the entrance of the cave, and a small glittering light at the very end. No shadows were cast, and no actual light permeated the dark blanket that enveloped the lone traveler. 

She stopped when she reached the source of the twinkle. Though no faces could be seen, she knew perfectly well who she now stood before.

"It's still happening." She stated without emotion. "Just killing him wasn't enough, now we have to fight."

***

At the dinner table, Shippou was cautiously poking his food.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have this? It's so expensive!" Kouga smiled at him, which only caused the kit to jump.

"Don't worry. Food like this isn't as expensive in this day in age, though it isn't the cheapest you can get." Kouga encouraged. 

"Beef stew just happens to be my favorite!" Exclaimed Trin as she gulped down a third helping. She slammed down her bowl. "C'mon Shippou! Hurry up and finish. I want to be able to go do demon stuff!"

"Like what?" Both Shippou and Kouga inquired. 

"I don't know what do you normally do?" Her question was directed at Shippou. 

"Normally, I eat, sleep and train." Trin visibly drooped.

"Really? I always thought they did cool things that Dad just didn't want to talk to me about." Disappointment was clear across her face. 

"I already told you, Trin. We all act like humans now. Since there really isn't any reason to fight for survival." Kouga explained.

"Yeah then why are there so few around?" She retorted. 

"Mixing with humans." He replied. "The bloodlines were diluted until only a few remained. Besides, you don't get out enough to know how many there are. Some still live in tribes and communities in other countries. So don't start sassing me." He then turned to Shippou. "So what exactly have you learned in your training so far?" The auburn haired youth jumped a little. He still wasn't comfortable talking to Kouga.

"Well, Kagura has been teaching me some illusions, and Inu Yasha's been teaching me to fight." Kouga smiled at the response.

"Maybe tomorrow, I can teach you a few things that kid can't." He winked at Shippou. This still bothered him, but he was distracted by Trin. 

"Illusions? Do you mean like magic?" There was a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Shippou answered. Still poking at his food.

"Well, maybe you can put on a magic show, and then show me how to do some stuff!" She made it a command, not a question. "So hurry up and eat!" Trin continued to coax Shippou until Kouga sent her to the next room so everyone else could finish in peace.


	9. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha**__**

**_Chapter 9_** : Nightmares 

"Dinner was....nice" Inu Yasha said, looking for the right word, then smiling at Kagome.

"Actually, it was." She placed the empty bowls on the tray and set her head in his lap. He stroked her hair gently with a clawed hand. "I just wonder how Shippou's doing." She yawned sleepily and snuggled deeper into his lap. He smiled at her as her breathing evened out. He let out a sigh that was quickly followed by his own yawn. They were both very tired. His nose was beginning to clear up and he took in as much of her scent as possible. He was about to drift off when the door creaked open, and Sota poked his head in. He fell on the floor laughing at the sight he saw. From the angle of the door to the bed He could see Inu Yasha in a seated position, leaning his back against the headboard. Though the bed stand was in the way, he could tell that Kagome was kneeling next to the bed with her head facing towards Inu Yasha's stomach while he kept one hand on the back of her head. 

"That looks like it feels good." He giggled out. His laughter had done nothing to disturb Kagome, but that was a very different story when it came down to Inu Yasha. He turned and glared at the boy who immediately ran out. Mysiu came in and saw a quite similar scene, only without the leaning of head pinning scenario, so to her it looked almost sweet. She walked over to the bed, and was about to wake Kagome when a clawed hand covered her own. She looked at its owner. The look he was giving her was both pleading, and demanding. She only nodded, and took the tray and stepped out. Inu Yasha wished that he could somehow lock the door, but settled for lifting Kagome onto the bed so that she may be more comfortable. 

As he picked her head up out of his lap, he heard her whine slightly, and give a visible shake, but she did not open her eyes. Her breathing started to become erratic and her heartbeat sped up. He repositioned her so that he could lie down and hold her to his chest. Once she was able to snuggle back into him she returned to normal.

"You're having a nightmare aren't you?" He whispered. She only responded by snuggling in closer to him. "I wonder if they're anything like mine." He took in her scent one more time and fell asleep next to her.

***

Kagome jolted awake. Only to find that she wasn't in her bed. Instead, she was enveloped in complete darkness. She was just floating there. No up, no down. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind. 

"Help me!" It rasped out. When she turned around, there was Inu Yasha, but it looked as if he was on a black projection screen. He was on his side, blood covering his face and hands. He began coughing and more of the red liquid spilled from his lips. A gasp caught in Kagome's throat at the scene. Though if she could have said anything it would have been drowned out by the feral growl that seemed to come from nowhere, but everywhere at once. Out of the darkness from behind the injured hanyou came Inu Yasha. He was in his demon form. Kagome didn't have time to be surprised as she was horrified beyond all reason. The demon form bent over the other, and dove its hand into the other's stomach. The pain in the golden orbs of the other form filled with a fathomless pain, then faded into lifelessness as the demon form bent over and began to devour the flesh of the other. 

Kagome was forced to watch this horror movie play out before her until the demon form stopped, sniffed at the air, then turned its blood drenched face towards her. She tried to move, but some unknown force held her tight. She began to struggle, and just before the demon form reached her, everything turned black again. 

Kagome was too shocked to even comprehend what was going on around her. So, she passed out.

***

The rest of the night was spent in a dreamless sleep for both of them.

The next morning, Mysiu walked into the bedroom and began to lightly shake Kagome. Inu Yasha growled and pulled her slightly closer. 

"Kagome, honey, I think I've been plenty tolerant as it is, but you need to get up and go to school." Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 

"I can't leave Inu Yasha alone." She mumbled out. 

"You know very well that he won't be alone. Even though, I have to take Grandpa to a doctor's appointment today, Shippou and Trin will still be here. You are not missing anymore school this close to graduation." Mysiu then shook Kagome again since she had drifted back to sleep. Suddenly, Inu Yasha let out a loud sneeze and sucked in air that revealed a stuffy nose. "I told Rudy to get rid of that!" She furrowed her brows a bit. "Kagome if you don't get up now, you won't have time for a shower." With that threat in the air, Kagome woke up fully, and roused Inu Yasha so that she could get out of the bed. She kissed him on the forehead and ran out to get ready. Mysiu turned to the dazed and slightly agitated Inu Yasha. "Is there anything you would prefer for breakfast." He just stared at her. "Bacon and eggs it is!" She left him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

***

Miroku and Sango were awoken by the light of the rising sun streaming down into their faces. As the each opened their eyes, they noticed two dark figures in the doorway of the hut. One was taller than the other. They stepped into the line of sight, to reveal themselves. There stood Kagura with Kanna at her side. Kaede was the first to step up to the two. 

"Kagura, what is the meaning of this?" The demoness turned to her mentor.

"The time is drawing near." She stated. "I must begin the gathering before the battle begins. Only then, will there be any hope for victory."

***

"You will never succeed."

"You could almost say that I have already won."

"Fool, all you have managed is to open the gate."

"Isn't that the most important part?"

"You did it too early soon! You did not even take the woman into account." 

"So, she is no more than a mere mortal."

"If that is the truth, then how come we can tell her apart from any other human?"

"Only you can do that! I can't tell her from any other human."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I ever imagined."

"If I'm such a fool, then how come I was able to make the first move?"

"If you noticed, I made a move of my own."

"Only because that toad Naraku was too incompetent to finish his job."

"Hah! Like you ever thought he could succeed in the first place."

"No, but it kept me from having to do any of the work."

"You see where that left you."

"I know! I learned from the experience, and that is the trademark of a winning and brilliant mind."

"What? The ability to fail?"

"No, the ability to learn from one's mistakes, and to continue learning in life."

"Could have fooled me." 

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? The extra storage space in your head?"

"Leave me alone."

"Now, even you know that is impossible."

"Not for long. Not for long."


	10. Two Demons And A Hanyou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.**__**

**_Chapter10_** : Two Demons And A Hanyou

Once he was fully awake, Inu Yasha became irritated by the fact he was still paralyzed. Not even on a human night had he ever felt so helpless. He just sat up with his arms crossed, grumbling to himself. He turned his head to the door when he heard the hinges creak. Kagome came in carrying a tray. 

"Here's breakfast." She smiled and set it on his lap. Some of the droplets from her still damp hair fell onto the comforter. Inu Yasha just had a depressed look on his face while he poked the yolk of one egg with a fork. This made her feel horrible. "Don't look so down, things could be worse." This statement caused him to drop the fork and look Kagome dead in the eye with a defiant expression.

"How could they be worse?" His voice slowly rose with frustration and anger. "I'm paralyzed, living in the same territory as my biggest rival, who treats me like a kid, and being forced to have children look after me!" He looked away from her for a moment. "And the worst part is, I won't be near you." He huffed and pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry." He flat out refused to look at her. 

"Fine." She picked up the tray and walked out. "Hopefully you'll be in a better mood when I get home." She stormed out leaving the pouting hanyou to himself.

***

"What is this gathering that you speak of?" Miroku questioned, following it with a sip of tea. 

"That is not to be discussed at this time." Kagura answered. "All you need to know is that many demons will be converging upon this small village within the next cycle of the moon. That, and you must do your very best to keep Inu Yasha away." With that she and Kanna left the hut and flew away on Kagura's feather.

"Demons in the village. This could be good or bad." Kaede pointed out.

"And why must we keep Inu Yasha away?" Sango asked.

"Once that question is answered, we have to think of how we would manage such a feat." Miroku countered. Sango hung her head. 

"That means we have to wait to tell them the news." She sighed. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've already waited an eternity, what's another few weeks?"

***

"He is acting like such a child!" Kagome slammed the tray of uneaten food onto the counter. Kouga was getting himself a cup of coffee when she was having her outburst. Mrs. Higurashi was busy washing dishes when she saw the look of aggravation on her daughter's face. 

"Kagome, can I give you a ride to school? It's on my way." Kouga offered.

"That's okay, I can walk." She huffed. 

"No, I don't think you understand. There's something I need to talk to you about, and it is probably best if you hear it as soon as possible." Kouga had a serious look on his face. Mysiu looked at him questioningly. "I'll tell you later." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her on the cheek. He and Kagome walked out the door and headed for the car. She sat in the back as he took the driver's seat. 

"What is so important that you need to talk to me about it?" Her mood had not lightened one bit. 

"How close have you and Inu Yasha come to being mates?" He asked casually as he started the car. The question caught her off-guard. 

"What?" Her eyes were wide. 

"I guess the best way to ask is, what have you shared? No, that's not right." He pulled out of the driveway. "What I mean is, I see that you aren't marked, but some of your behavior suggests otherwise." A blush crept across Kagome's cheeks.

"Well, you remember what was going on when we last saw you, five hundred years ago?"

"Yes." He answered. She bowed her head.

"When I first became trapped in Inu Yasha's body, we were able to see one another, and I guess you could say that we became 'soul mates,' but other than that, nothing physical has happened between us." She was rather uncomfortable talking about it, and it was taking all of her self restraint to keep from yelling at Kouga for asking such a personal question.

"Do you two sleep in the same bed?" He eyed her through the rearview mirror. 

"Sometimes, but Mom doesn't like it when we do." She was now staring at him. All these questions seemed to be going anywhere. She was the one doing most of the talking. 

"I'll talk to her about that." He stated. "Now, I know that you are aggravated, and think that Inu Yasha is acting like a child, but there is a reason for all of that."

"Like what?" She asked skeptically.

"The two of your are as close to being mates that you can be without actually having mated. You have the connection, you just haven't solidified it. So, you have all of the emotions that go along with it. Which in your case is a good thing, otherwise you would be a lot harder to deal with right now." He told her.

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Like I said, you have the link. Right now, your mate is injured. He's acting like a child because he currently feels like you are abandoning him, even though he consciously knows that you are not. You are feeling angry and agitated because you are being forced away from him. I swear, if you two were full mates. You would refuse to even let anyone in the same room with the two of you until he was fully healed. The same would go if it was the other way around. Good luck to any doctor that may need to help you if you were to hurt yourself." Kouga stopped the car. "Well, this is your stop, and make sure you don't accidentally maim any of your friends, okay?" Kagome nodded, and stepped from the car. Before shutting the door, she poked her head in one last time.

"Thanks Kouga." She smiled.

"Call me Rudy, that old name carries too many bad memories."

"Okay, bye Rudy!" With that, she shut the door.

***

"Good morning!" Trin's voice was unusually cheerful as she greeted Inu Yasha. All she received in response was a low angry growl. A slightly less frightened Shippou entered the room behind her. 

"Uhh, Trin, I don't think we should be bothering him right now." Shippou knew Inu Yasha's moods a little better than she did, but Trin took it in stride.

"Nonsense, how are we going to take care of him if we aren't here? Besides, it's not like he's going to chase us out." Trin was the only one laughing at her slightly cruel joke.

"Why aren't you at school?" Inu Yasha growled in agitation.

"Me?" Trin asked. "I was home schooled. Then, I scared off every tutor I've ever had, so I just hang around at home until Dad is through with whatever it is he does all day." She walked over and sat on Inu Yasha's bed.

"Trin, I wouldn't do that." Shippou warned. 

"If you need something to do, go teach Shippou how to read." Inu Yasha kept his back to the two demons.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Trin asked haughtily. 

"Under the bed." Inu Yasha grumbled, then pulled the covers over his head. The action caused Trin to fall off of the bed. 

"Ow! Hey!" She shouted while rubbing her bottom.

"If you ask me, I think you got off easy." Shippou stated quietly, and began digging under the bed. "Hey!" He piped as he slipped under it completely. Some rustling was heard, then, two boxes came out from underneath the piece of furniture, followed by Shippou clad in the dreaded pink outer shirt. "How do I look?" He asked as he stood up and puffed out his chest. Trin giggled.

"A little dusty, but otherwise, like a total dork." She pushed him to the side and looked in the boxes. She looked in the first one and pulled out one of the DVDs. "These haven't even been opened yet." She exclaimed. A low growl came from underneath the covers on the bed.

Shippou knew exactly what it meant. 

"And I think they should stay that way." He got into the other box. "These look a little bit like those books that Kagome used to bring with her." Trin pushed the box of DVDs back under the bed, and joined Shippou at the other box. 

"Hey, this is that special reading program for little kids." She dug through the objects in the box.

"Yeah, so?" Shippou asked.

"I guess it gives us something to do, though I would rather play video games." She considered something for a moment. "Then again, if you learn how to read, you should be able to play without me having to tell you quite so many things." 

"I don't care what you two do, just get out!" Inu Yasha roared and threw a pillow in their direction. Shippou grabbed the box and ran out while Trin took her sweet time. "By the way, why did you have such an ugly shirt under your bed?" This only got her a very aggressive growl from Inu Yasha as she shut the door behind herself.

"So, are you going to help me learn how to read, or what?" Shippou asked her. 

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." They headed downstairs to start the lesson.

***

"Where did he go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I can't sense his aura anymore."

"Maybe you killed him."

"You know he would have passed through here if that were true."

"Think what you want, I still believe it has something to do with the girl." 

"I will prove that she is nothing more than a mortal human."

"Fine, but I hope you know that your puppet Naraku's offspring are starting the rally against you." 

"I'm so frightened. The battle of the lesser evil."

"You think too highly of yourself."

"Only because I'm the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Hah! If you're so powerful, why don't you have your own body? Why are you stuck here with me?" 

"I said universe, not cosmos! Besides, I will have a body soon enough, and then I will be rid of you and this torturous place."

"Fine, whatever you say, almighty being of the universe."

"Don't be sarcastic, it's unbecoming of you."

"If I still had a tongue, I would be sticking it out at you right now." 

"If you had a tongue, I would cut it out."

"Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

"Fool."

"Bastard."  
  



	11. If You Want To Do Something Right, Somet...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha.**__**

**_Chapter 11_**: If You Want To Do Something Right, Sometimes You Need Help

"Hello?" Mysiu answered her cell phone. "Oh, hi Rudy!"

"Hey hon," came the voice on the other side, "how'd the appointment go?"

"Dad threw such a fit, they had to give him a sedative. Turns out he needs to take a few new medications. He wasn't too happy about it."

"So, things are pretty peaceful huh?"

"Yes, so, how did your little talk with Kagome go?" She asked cheerily.

"Well, that's part of why I called, she told me that you don't like them sleeping in the same bed." 

"Yes, actually I don't like them even being in the same room, and it's getting harder and harder for me to keep them in their own rooms. Why? Did you convince her to finally listen to me?" She came to a stop. She was stuck in traffic, and could put more focus on her conversation for now. 

"Actually, I called to tell you that you should lay off of them." He stated.

"Why would I do something like that?" If she hadn't already stopped, she might have wrecked the car. 

"I'll go into detail later, but you have to understand that the two of them have an extremely close connection. Part of why they were acting like they had this morning. He's injured, and needs her around to help ease the emotional pain, and she feels that she should be there for that very reason. With them being separated, neither of them will be a joy to deal with." He let what he said sink in.

"Well, I guess I could be a little more understanding. What was the other thing you called about?" She wasn't sure what she should be thinking.

"I'm through with my meetings for the day, so I was going to go grocery shopping before I headed back. I just wanted to know if you had a preference for dinner tonight."

"Not really, though I would like you to pick up the stuff for sukiyaki, I want to make sure we have it whenever Inu Yasha is better."

"Okay, so your request is for sukiyaki?"

"That and tem cases of instant ramen. I used the last of what we had last night."

"Ten cases?" Surprise was evident in Kouga's voice.

"Well, yes, Inu Yasha alone goes through that in a week. Snacks, meals, and such."

"Man! Can that kid eat or what?" He was just joking around now.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, I need to hang up, traffic is moving again." She inched forward with the slow flow of cars.

"See you at home. Kisses!"

"Same here. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked to her dozing father. "Maybe I should have asked about getting some of those for home use."

***

Inu Yasha's stomach started growling a little after noon. He pulled the covers off of his head, and strained his ears to see if anyone was close by. Kouga had made it in about half an hour ago, and Mysiu would be home for a little while longer. He could hear Kouga, Trin, and Shippou outside. They were learning a few fighting moves. They were out too far to hear him move around or speak, but there was no way that he was going to shout to them for help. He shifted in the bed, moving the dead weight of his legs around. It looked like he was going to have to do things for himself. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Feh," he said out loud. "There's nothing to this, I'm perfectly fine." He pushed himself off the edge of the bed, fully expecting to stand, but only to have his legs crumple beneath him.

***

Kagome had been on edge the entire morning. She was unable to concentrate in any of her classes, and had been snapping at her friends the entire time. She was now sitting under a tree in the schoolyard poking at the lunch that had been packed for her. She wanted desperately to go home for the time being, but she also knew that if she went, she would not return to school for the rest of the day.

"Kagome." One of her friends had decided to approach her. 

"What do you want?" She was in no mood to talk. 

"Well, the rest of the girls and I noticed that you were acting a little different today, and we also noticed that you didn't have your usual escort this morning. So we figured out that the two of you broke up, and we wanted to tell you that you should just put him behind you, and give Hojo a chance. You might feel better." Rage began to grow with each word that spilled from the girl's mouth. Kagome turned and tore into her unsuspecting friend.

"I don't want anything to do with that creep Hojo! You all need to just let me live my own life, and just get over yourselves!" She was about to go on further when she felt a pang in her chest. "Inu Yasha." She whispered, then took off towards her house, leaving all of her things under the tree. 

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the streets. When she reached the shrine, she passed right by the three demons in the middle of a training session, and straight upstairs into the Inu Yasha's room. She was horrified to find him collapsed onto the floor. She ran to his side, and propped him up so that his head rested against the side of the mattress on the bed. 

"What on earth happened?" She was extremely concerned when she notice a small bump on his forehead. By this time, Kouga, Shippou, and Trin had joined them upstairs. Inu Yasha glared at them, then turned to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew wide, and she had to hold back a small giggle. "Of course, I understand completely." She looked to the others in the room. "Rudy, we used to have a wheelchair just incase shine guests needed it, but it was packed into the storage area about ten years ago. Would you mind digging through there to see if you find it. I don't know why none of us thought of this sooner." 

"Sure, no problem." He walked over to them. "Until then." He picked up Inu Yasha who immediately began sneezing. A queer look crossed Kouga's face.

"He's allergic to your cologne." Kagome pointed out. "And while you have him, could you take him down the hall instead of just placing him on the bed?" The reasoning behind her question sunk in. 

"I hate having to be treated like a child!" Inu Yasha spat between sneezes. 

"Then you should just rest like Kaede said. Who knows how you doing this is going to affect you?" Concern and worry laced her harsh tone. 

About an hour later, Inu Yasha was in a wheelchair scarfing down ramen. Both his and Kagome's moods vastly improved, but that was about to be interrupted. An extremely angry Mysiu stormed into the house. 

"Kagome! I know that you're here, and I want to know why!" All Kagome could do is let out a quiet squeak of both surprise and fear.

Inu Yasha noticed the shift in Kagome's scent as she stepped to the other side of his chair to use him as a shield. He too noticed the anger in Mrs. Higurashi's tone. It was then that he realized the time. All he had been concerned with previously was being with Kagome and was all to happy to be in her presence once again. 

"Inu Yasha had an accident." Kagome pleaded as the older woman came into the doorway. 

"I know and we discussed that!" She yelled at her daughter. Kouga came up behind the enraged female and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, he had another one today." His statement seemed to ease her a little. She turned her attention to her own demon.

"There are procedures for checking her out you know." Shippou and Trin entered the area as she said this. 

"What's with the old man?" She asked casually. Kouga glared at his daughter, and Shippou better explained the situation.

"The thing is, we didn't know about it until Kagome came running into the house." This only confused the mother further. 

"All I missed was gym and art. There shouldn't be too much of a problem." Kagome offered. Though speaking was not her wisest choice at the moment. Her mother glared at her.

"We'll discuss this later. I'm too tired to argue right now." Mysiu rubbed her temples. "I'm going to take a nap. Rudy, could you pick Sota up this afternoon?" Kouga nodded at her statement, and ushered her upstairs. Trin watched them go, then turned to Kagome.

"Boy, are you gonna get it when she wakes up." She gave an evil smirk and casually strolled into the livingroom to bother Grandpa, who's sedative was just wearing off. Shippou walked past a dumbstruck Inu Yasha, and attempted to comfort Kagome. 

"Don't worry, everything's gong to be okay." He patted Kagome's arm. Then, to everyone's surprise, Inu Yasha pulled her into his lap and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Feh, she's not mad, just worried and frustrated, and I could kinda understand." With that, he gave her a gentle hug and just held her. Shippou just stared at the two and silently wished that he had never gotten any bigger, so he could have been sitting in Kagome's lap.


	12. The Moment You’ve All Been waiting for

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha **__**

**_Chapter 12_** : The Moment You've All Been waiting for.

Around dinner time, Kagome was beginning to regret giving Inu Yasha the wheelchair. He followed behind her like a lost puppy, and did nothing but complain when she would go upstairs. Sota's hero complex deflated a little when he came home and saw how the hanyou was acting. Kagome was making another trip upstairs to wake her mother for dinner, leaving Inu Yasha sulking at the bottom of the staircase, when a knock came on the front door. Kouga was working in the kitchen, and everyone else was upstairs completing their respective tasks. That left Inu Yasha to answer it. 

He wheeled himself over to the door, not even thinking about who could be on the other side. With some maneuvering, he answered the door and came face to face with Eri. The girl only stared back at him with wide eyes. 

"What do you want?" He asked, completely unaware that the girl had never seen him up close, much less without sunglasses and a hat. She was reminded of why she was the when Kagome's voice drifted out of the door.

"Inu Yasha, who's at the door?" She stepped up behind him to see her wide-eyed friend. "Um, I can explain?" A huge grin spread across Eri's face.

"Now I know why you were never interested in Hojo." She stepped up and tweaked Inu Yasha's ears. Which earned her a growl from both Inu Yasha and Kagome. 

"Eri, did you have a reason for showing up?" She was more concerned over the fact that one of her friends had not only seen Inu Yasha, but seen him in his current state. That snapped the intruding girl back into reality.

"Oh, I brought all of your stuff. You left it when you ran off today." She offered up a backpack and lunch bag. Kagome took it from her, and Inu Yasha moved himself out of Eri's reach. Kagome was now the one in the doorway.

"Do you have time to come in?" She asked Eri. Inu Yasha was definitely put off by this, and wheeled himself into the dining room. So that Eri's hands would not violate his ears once more. 

"Actually, I was hoping for a chance to talk with you and apologize." The two girls stepped into the house and sat down in the living room. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I never thought that he might be hurt. I just assumed by your attitude that he had broken up with you."

"It's okay, I was pretty unfair to you too. You were just trying to be a friend, and I just yelled at you." The two girls hugged each other in apology. "Could you do me a favor, and not tell anyone about Inu Yasha?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I did?" Just as their conversation ended, a refreshed Mysiu came down the steps. 

"Hi, Eri. Will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked.

"I'll have to call and ask my mother, but I don't see why not." She smiled at Mysiu. "Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Higurashi." The older woman suddenly stopped. 

"Where's Inu Yasha?" She looked at Kagome with a wary look. "Did you move him to his room?"

"No, Mom. Actually, he answered the door." Kagome didn't notice the look crossing Eri's features. "In fact, he's in the diningroom." Mrs. Higurashi headed into the aforementioned room and Kagome turned her attention back to the now gawking Eri.

"He's living here?" Her reaction surprised Kagome.

"Yeah, he is." Kagome spoke as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "In fact, were engaged." Eri's eyes just kept growing and growing. 

"What? And you never told any of us?" Eri was both insulted and intrigued.

"Why don't you call your mom? Everything will be explained over dinner. You know where the phone is." Kagome pointed her towards the kitchen, then headed into the diningroom herself. "Where did Mom go?" He just pointed over his shoulder to the door that joined the kitchen and the diningroom. "Okay." She sat down in his lap, not thinking that anything could be wrong. 

Eri stepped into the kitchen doorway where the phone was mounted. She came upon Kouga pressing Mysiu up against the refrigerator in a deeply passionate kiss. Unnoticed by the osculating couple, she turned around and went looking for Kagome, and possibly another phone. 

'Doesn't this family have any morals?' She thought to herself. 

****

A full moon rose over the tiny village in feudal Japan. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were preparing for bed, when a young man stepped into the hut. 

"Excuse me, are Inu Yasha and Kagome here?" He acted slightly nervous, and looked as if he were about to run at any minute. Over his shoulder, he carried a small travel pack. 

"I'm sorry, they aren't here at the moment." Kaede answered him.

"Oh." His head drooped a little. "I'll come back later." He turned to leave, but Sango stopped him. 

"If you don't have anywhere else to go, you could stay here." He brightened up a bit and sat down among them. 

"What is your name?" Miroku asked him. In the firelight he noticed several scars on the man's arms. 

"I am called Jinengi." He said with a slight smile.


	13. Jinenji

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha

**_Chapter 13_**: Jinenji

The sounds of someone stirring awoke Miroku just before sunrise. He sat up just in time to see their guest step outside. He was about to question the stranger, but was cut off as the young man grew rather large, and his skin took on an almost orange tint. Miroku stood in awe as the creature that now stood before him laid its gigantic blue eyes upon him. 

"I'm sorry to have woken you." Jinenji spoke quietly so he would not disturb anyone else. 

"It's not a problem." The monk assured him. "So, your human night comes upon the full moon?" 

"Yes, though I wish it came more often than it does." He turned his gaze to the sky. Looking at the moon's afterimage in the slowly brightening sky.

"Why exactly are you here?" He questioned the giant hanyou before him.

"There are many reasons." Jinenji sighed. "My mother passed quite recently, and without her I didn't have any real reason to stay in that village. I gathered all of my herbs and headed out searching for Kagome and Inu Yasha. They were the only ones that ever treated me with kindness, aside from my mother. I followed many rumors until I made it here. I was hoping they would be around." The monk took a moment to digest what was being said.

"Wait a minute, are you the Jinenji that they retrieved Sango and Kirara's antidote from?" 

"Yes, so the young woman inside was the friend they needed the medicine for?" Miroku nodded in answer to Jinenji's question. The others inside of the hut began to stir. Miroku looked at Jinenji, then at the door. 

"It seems we may have to work out some accommodations for you. If you don't mind eating breakfast outside, we can begin working on that this very morning." He smiled up at Jinenji, who nodded and smiled back.

"That would be very kind of you."

Explanations were given, and plans were made over an out door breakfast. Kaede even knew of the perfect spot to build. Not only would there be room for a comfortable home, there was enough space for Jinenji to replant his herb garden. With all of his knowledge of the many plants, and the fact that he kept many rare ones in his possession, would make him quite useful. It was also agreed that two smaller huts would be built on either side of what they were now referring to as the main house. 

Though quite shy, Jinenji held unimaginable strength that could very well have rivaled Inu Yasha's. With his adroitness at hauling logs, and help building from Sango and Miroku, they were able to finish the two smaller huts by the end of the day. Construction on the main house would occur the next day.

"I do not see why you insist on building such a large house just for me." Jinenji stated. "I would be perfectly fine in one of the smaller places. You can take the larger house, and start your own family." Sango and Miroku both blushed at the comment. "Did I say something wrong? You two are together, are you not?"

"They are, but they have not officially told anyone because they were waiting for Inu Yasha and Kagome to return. Which is still a few days away." Kaede answered for the crimson couple. 

"Oh, I am sorry for any troubles that I may have caused." Jinenji stood. "Please do not think me rude, but I would like to turn in for the night." They all nodded, and he stepped into the nearest of the two huts. Everyone was tired as they cleaned the last of their meal, and took the small trek back to Kaede's hut. 

***

Eri had gone home saturated with so much information that she wasn't sure she had even heard everything that was said to her. She promised everyone that their secrets would be safe with her. With a little bit of help from Kouga, Inu Yasha was brought back upstairs. Kagome promised him that she would join him after she had a shower. Kouga took some time alone to talk with Mysiu about the situation with Kagome and Inu Yasha. She reluctantly agreed and left the room to make sure all of the teenagers in the house were properly in bed for the night. When she stopped by Inu Yasha's room, she noticed Shippou curled up on the floor. She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder a bit. 

"You can go sleep on Kagome's bed if you like. It's better than the couch you slept on last night, and certainly mor comfortable than the floor." She whispered to him. He stood up sleepily and followed her out of the room. 

The next morning, Kagome left reluctantly for school under the promise that she could return at lunch, and then, only if she went back to school afterwards. When she reached the gate, her friends greeted her quite happily. Eri was a terrific actress, she gave no hint as to the things that she knew. No off handed winks, nothing. This came as a great relief to Kagome. In fact, she was having a fairly normal day, for her anyway.

Once Kagome left, Inu Yasha refused to come out of his room. Saying he was busy. Mrs. Higurashi had no clue what he was up to, but since he didn't have a television in his room she was sure he wasn't learning a new language. She just sighed and spent her time cleaning house as Trin did her best to teach Shippou how to read. Kouga was at a business meeting, and Grandpa was busy with one of his occasional shrine tours. The day passed pretty much without incidence. 

When Kagome came home for lunch, there was a hot bowl of ramen sitting on the counter next to a ham and cheese sandwich. Next to the sandwich, there was a note. 

Dear Kagome, 

Took Trin and Shippou to the park, Grandpa is with us. 

You better be back at school by the time we return. See you tonight. 

Love,

Mom

She set the note back down and grabbed the food. Kagome took it upstairs and headed into Inu Yasha's room. She smiled at him and he grinned back at her. 

"Hi, looks like Mom made you a ham sandwich." She giggled at the look he gave her, indicating that he didn't find her joke very funny. 

"Put it down, I have something to show you, and I don't want you dropping my lunch." He gave her a serious look as she set the items down on the night stand. When she faced him, he was sitting on the edge of her bed with an impish grin on his face. Then, he stood up.  
  



	14. On Their Own Two Feet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**__**

**_Chapter 14_** : On Their Own Two Feet

Kagome gasped, and ran into Inu Yasha with such force that they both landed on the bed. 

"Hey," he protested, "I don't have all of my balance back yet. It took me all morning just to get that far." Kagome released him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're going to get better." She smiled and hugged him again. 

"Feh." Came his gasped answer. She released him and let him sit up. "I'm not weak, of course I'm going to get better." He smiled back at her playfully. She got up and bought back the food she had set down. She handed him his bowl of ramen and he looked at her quizzically. "Where's my sandwich?" Kagome giggled at his little joke and sat down next to him.

"So, can you actually walk yet?" She asked between bites. He inhaled the rest of his food before giving her an answer.

"Nope, but I am working on it." He paused a moment. "Though, I was actually hoping to be able to walk you back to school." He glanced at her sheepishly from underneath his bangs. She smiled shyly back at him, but her expression changed as a realization hit her. 

"I have to get back to school before Mom gets back!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back." He gave a small whine as she exited his room.

"I guess it's back to work."

***

By the time lunch rolled around, the main house had been completed, and the ground was being prepared for the immense herb garden. 

"It will be nice to have a ready supply of such varied herbs." Kaede comment. 

"I still do not wish to live in the main house, will the two of you not take it?" Jinenji commented.

"We shall be fine in the other hut, though, we could turn the main house into something else." Miroku thought for a moment. "We could gather there for meals, but he same could be done outside." Sango, being the quick thinker that she was came up with a better idea.

"We could do that, but at the same time, we could also make it into a house for healing." Everyone looked at her with slight understanding. "Like those hospitals that Kagome once told us about."

"You mean a place for the sick to gather?" Kaede questioned.

"Not just the ill." Sango explained. "The injured, those giving birth, both human and demon. Between Miroku's sealing spells, and the knowledge of herbs and healing that Jinenji, Kagura, and yourself have, I think it will work. Besides, you won't have to travel atound quite so much." 

"With Kagura's warning of an upcoming battle, we might just need it." Miroku pointed out. 

"That's sad, but true." Jinenji said. "Though, I do not think there will be quite as many demos gathering as you, or this Kagura you speak of may think."

"What do you mean?" Sango's eyes were glued on the large hanyou.

"In all of your travels, how many demons has Inu Yasha come across that he actually allowed to live?" His unblinking eyes sent a chill down the neck of the humans that sat near him.

They thought for a moment.

"Very few," Miroku observed, "but what does that mean?" 

"It means less fighters, and even then, not all that around are willing to fight. I ran into a wolf pack on the way here that was heading west, and I do not think they will be coming back this way." Jinenji observed. 

"We can only hope that this turns out all right." Miroku said as he looked into the sky.

***

"Never wanted to be involved in the first place! Why must you come and bother me now? You know that I do not fight." The demon cowered before Kagura and her sister.

"You do not fight unless you are threatened, and this time, you will not be controlled by shards." The younger explained. "For they no longer exist, and if you do not help, the entire world may be in grave danger." The large demon sighed.

"What can this Ryukyuan do for you?"

***

"You've run out of time."

"Time maybe, but chances, no."

"Oh, listen to Mr. Lightening Bolts! He's got everything under control!

"Shut up!"

"If your so smart, then where is he?" 

"You have no right to make fun of me."

"I have every right!"

"You're just jealous! It's not like you could ever pull anything like this off!"

"Hah! That's what you know."

"Are you plotting against me?"

"You're the smart one, you tell me."

"You are so infuriating!"

"I could say the same about you, but it won't get me anywhere will it?"

"Go away!" 

"I'd be glad to, just make it happen, 'Oh mighty one!"

"Some how, some way. I will kill you!"

"Jackass, I'm already dead, and you know it!"


	15. He Shouldn't Have Done That!

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**_Chapter 15_**:  He Shouldn't Have Done That!

            Inu Yasha sat in his bed waiting for Kagome to return, which would be any minute now.  He was smiling to himself, and was practically swelling with pride.  He couldn't wait to see Kagome's face.  His manner drastically changed however when Kagome burst into his room, tears streaming down her face.  She ran to his bed, and buried her face in his chest.  He hated the salty smell and moisture accumulating on his chest that accompanied this reaction, but he leaned in to comfort her.  He nuzzled the top of her head lovingly, and rubbed her back in small circular motions.

            "Shh….shh….It'll be okay, what happened?"  He whispered softly.  She didn't answer right away, she just sobbed uncontrollably.  After a few minutes, she answered between sniffles and hiccups.

            "Hojo..he…he…_touched _me."  Her sobs came back worse, and a growl grew in Inu Yasha's chest.

            'That bastard!' he thought.  'Well, Kagome, it looks like my little surprise is going to wait until later.'  He ceased his growling so that he could focus on taking care of her.  

            About an hour later, Kouga came in and found Kagome asleep with her head on Inu Yasha's chest.  

            "She's been crying."  Inu Yasha growled.   

            "Well, dinner's ready."  Kouga stated from the door.  "Are you coming down?"  Inu Yasha nudged Kagome.  She looked at him kind of groggily.

            "Dinner's ready."  He smiled down at her.  She saw Kouga at the door.  

            "I have to go wash my face, would you help him down the stairs?" She asked Kouga.  Then, she stood up and stretched.  

            "Feh."  Inu Yasha crossed his arms grumpily as she stepped out of the door.

            "No problem."  Kouga told her as she walked down the hall.    Now that Kagome was out of range, Inu Yasha stood and walked right up to Kouga. 

            "As you can see, I don't need your help."  He growled.  Kouga's eyes were a bit wide.  "At least not with that."

            "Does Kagome know?" 

            "No, and I'd like to keep it that way.  The reason she was crying was because this guy at her school was harassing her.  Now, I don't like you, and I'm sure you don't like me, but I know we both value Kagome and her person.  So, are you going to help me?"  He paced as he spoke.

            "Depends."  Kouga said. "What do I have to do?"

            When Kagome came down for dinner, Inu Yasha was sitting at the table in his wheelchair.  

            "Didn't sound like you put up much of a fight."  She said to Inu Yasha.

            "That's because I didn't."   He stated quietly.

            "So, what's for dinner?"  Kagome asked cheerfully.

            "One of my favorites!"  Chirped Trin.  "Corndogs!"  Inu Yasha made a face at the revelation.   "What's wrong with that?"  She asked.

            "Inu Yasha refused to eat anything that has the word dog attached to it."  Sota answered.

            "Which is why we also have hamburgers."  Said Mysiu.  

            "I thought you made them for the old man."  Trin said.

            "Manners!"  Warned Kouga.

            "Sorry dad."

            "This is one of the few issues Inu Yasha and I agree on."  Said Grandpa.

            "What other foods have the word 'dog' in them?"  Asked Shippou.  He poked warily at the corndog placed in front of him.

            "Well, there's hot dogs, but I think that's about it.  That's just what they call the meat thing in the middle of your corndog."  Trin said before munching happily at the corndogs on her plate.

            "What's it made out of?"  Shippou asked.

            "You don't want to know."  Grandpa answered.

            "The same goes for SPAM."  Sota stated.

            "That's what I had for lunch today."  Shippou said.  

            "Anyhow, I recommend that you eat the burger runt.  That, I can tell you is made from a cow."  Inu Yasha stated before taking a large bite of his own.  They all ate in relative silence after that, and then Kouga spoke.

            "Kagome, how about I take you to school in the morning, that way we can take Inu Yasha along, and he can see you off."  He stated.

            "That's sounds like a good idea."  Kagome's mood seemed lighter.  

            "Can I go too?"   Shippou asked.  Kouga shot Inu Yasha a quick questioning look.

            "If it's okay with Kouga."  Inu Yasha stated.

            "Yay!"  Shouted Shippou.  The rest of the evening went over fairly well.

            Sango and Miroku sat on a small hill, watching the sunset.  

            "Do you think they will be coming tomorrow?"   Sango asked.

            "For all of our sakes, let's hope not, you heard Kagura.  Then again, I do want to tell them about us."  Miroku stated.

            "I think they might have expected it, but still, I do want to tell them."  She said back.   They both sat in silence for a while.  

            "It's kind of strange how everything can be so calm when it seems the whole world knows what's coming."  Miroku stated.

            "We're as ready as we can possibly be.  Now all we can do is wait."  Sango stated.

            "And there is no one else I would rather wait with."  Miroku whispered before taking Sango's lips into his own.

            "Come one, it's time to wake up!"  Mysiu called.  Kagome adjusted herself, and looked at the clock on Inu Yasha's bed stand.

            "What?  I don't usually get up for another hour."  She said gruffly before snuggling back into Inu Yasha's chest.  He was already awake and shook her a bit.

            "Hey, how else is Kouga going to take you to school, and bring me and Shippou back in time for him to go to work?"  He asked her.  

            "You have a point."  She grumbled, and headed towards her room so that she could get dressed.  Inu Yasha stood up and took a look around the hallway.  Everyone was still in his or her respective rooms upstairs, with the exception of Kouga making his coffee downstairs.  Inu Yasha grabbed his wheelchair, and bolted down the steps before anyone else saw him.  The moment he made it to the bottom and had sat down, Shippou stumbled out of Kagome's room.  

            "Hey, Shippou, we need to talk to you for a minute."  Inu Yasha stated.

            "Uh, okay."  Shippou said as her walked down the steps.

            Everyone was in the car when Kagome came out carrying her schoolbooks.  Shippou sat in the front passenger seat, and Inu Yasha waited somewhat patiently for her in the back.  Kagome sensed a stiff tension in the air as they rode up to her school.  Even though it was early, a few students were still outside waiting for classes to start.  

            "Well, I guess I'll see you at noon."  She stated.  She gave Inu Yasha a quick kiss, but stopped before she had shut the door completely.  "I assume that you and Rudy won't get into any trouble on the way home."  As soon as the door clicked, a smirk appeared across Inu Yasha's face.

            "You assume too much."  With this statement, Kouga, Shippou, and Inu Yasha each snapped out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on.  

            "Let's roll."  Said Kouga.


	16. Hojo Gets A Beat Down

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**_Chapter 16_**:  Hojo Gets A Beat Down

            Inu Yasha moved around in the backseat as he changed into a tight black outfit.  Kouga, being dressed for work, was already in a suit and tie, and Shippou simply popped into one.  Once dressed, Inu Yasha began tucking his hair into a black ski cap.  The three of them definitely looked like a force to be reckoned with.  

            "Target acquired."  Shippou stated mechanically.  

            "You need to lay off the videogames."  Inu Yasha snorted. 

            "Either way, he's up ahead." Kouga nodded in the direction of their victim.

            "Good, just pull up next to the bastard."  Inu Yasha stated as he crouched next to the car window.  

            "You got your sword?"  Kouga asked.

            "Yeah, yeah.  Let's do this."  With that statement, Kouga slowed down on their approach towards Hojo.

~*~

            Kagome paused as she reached the school entrance.  It suddenly hit her.

            "He called him Kouga.  Not 'wimpy wolf,' not 'bastard,' but Kouga."  She said to no one in particular.  "They have got to be up to something."  She headed to the other side of the campus for the payphone while rummaging through her bag for some change.

~*~

            Hojo/Onigumo paused when he saw the black Cadillac slow down to almost a crawl.  Though everything seemed to go in slow motion, it was still too fast for the unsuspecting victim.  The window came down to reveal a figure dressed in black.  The figure sprung out of the window, and flew through the air.  Instead of landing on the ground, it came down on Hojo's shoulders, and wrapped its legs around his neck.

            "So, you like to touch huh?  Now's your chance to be touched."  Inu Yasha growled into his ear.  "I'm about to go demon on your ass!"

            "You."  Hissed Onigumo. {A/N: Incase anyone is confused, look back at chapter 4.}  Everyone in the area had frozen at the spectacle before them.  In one fluid movement, Inu Yasha jumped off the boy's shoulders and kicked him in the face.  That frail human body never stood a chance.  Inu Yasha landed on his feet and sprung back over to where his victim struggled to get back up.  Inu Yasha never gave him the chance.  He loomed over the object of his hatred and fell back, slamming his elbow right into the small of Onigumo's back.  Inu Yasha stood once again, picking up his new punching bag along the way.  Holding the half conscious figure by the collar of his shirt, he began landing punches on the already bruising face that only smirked back at him.

            "You're so brave, picking on a defenseless human."  He spat.  Fury burned through Inu Yasha's veins as he landed another punch into Onigumo's gut, causing him to spit up blood.  He then slammed the body into the ground causing him to hit his head and become unconscious.  Inu Yasha began kicking him in the ribs for good measure when Kouga once again pulled his car around.  Shippou shouted to Inu Yasha as the sound of sirens filled the air.

            "The cops are coming!"    With that, Inu Yasha Jumped into the backseat.  Then, for good measure, he stuck his head out of the window, shooting a bird as they sped away.  

            "Take that mother fucker!" 

~*~

            "Hello, Mom?"  Kagome spoke into the payphone.  "Has Inu Yasha made it home yet?"  She listened for a moment.  "No?  Oh okay, just remind him that I'll be home at noon today, and that if he feels up to it, we'll take Shippou home today."  Her mother responded.  "Thanks, I'll see you later.  Love you too!  Bye."  She hung up the phone and stared at it blankly for a moment.  "There has to be something that I'm missing."  She cursed herself mentally for not being able to figure out what was going on.  She walked over to a nearby bench and sat there going over all of the fact in her head trying to sort it all out.  She heard sirens coming in from the distance and stood up in panic, but she sat back down as the police and emergency vehicles sped past her school in the direction opposite of where the object of her worry would have gone.  She sighed and sat back down on the bench.  She waited for her friends to show up, but the school seemed strangely deserted.  Even when the first chimes for class sounded, there were only the few students that had been there when she arrived.  

            As she entered her classroom, she was surprised to find only one other person.  The two of them sat there, awaiting their teacher's entrance.  Twenty minutes after the final chime, Kagome began to worry a little, but then decided to take this time and catch up on the work she hadn't finished the night before.  She became worried further when the time for second class rolled around, and her first teacher hadn't shown up.  The chimes sounded once again, and the remainder of her class began to pour in.  They were all murmuring about something.  Kagome looked around as everyone began to take his or her seats.  She was about to ask Eri what had happened, when the teacher walked in.  Everyone stood as the teacher made his way to his desk.  

            "Good morning sensei!"  Came the collective greeting.

            "You all may be seated."  He stated.  Kagome thought she might have to wait until the day was over for an explanation, but she was mistaken.  "As most of you may know, there was a disturbance this morning in which one of our students was injured.  He is currently in stable condition at the hospital, and the police assure us that his attacker and the accomplices will be caught.  They think this may be gang related, so if you have any information, please feel free to come forward about it.  Your identity will be kept anonymous.  The only other announcement is that all after school functions are cancelled for today so that anybody needing to visit the guidance counselor can feel free to do so.  Now class, we were just reviewing what we know dealing with the advanced uses of Bohr's theory…"  

            Kagome just stared ahead at the board, not quite hearing what the teacher was saying.  She shook her head as she recalled the bad feeling that she'd been having all morning.  Then she remembered what had happened the day before.

            'No,' she thought, 'he wouldn't, he _couldn't_.'  She scribbled a quick note to Eri asking who it was that had been injured.  When she read the name that was on the paper, her heart fell into her stomach.  'He did.'  Questions filled her head.  'But how?'  Her eyes grew wide, and her mind flew off to some unknown she barely heard the teacher.  

            "Miss Higurashi!  Miss Higurashi!"  Kagome snapped up at the teacher's yelling.  "Miss Higurashi, is there a problem?"  Kagome just gaped as if she didn't understand what the teacher was saying.

            "She just found out who was injured."  Eri chimed in.  

            "Yeah, and he's her boyfriend."  Added one of her denser friends.

            "He is not!"  Both Kagome and Eri shouted at the same time.

            "Either way, this seems to be bothering you.  You're not paying attention in my class anyway, so you might as well go home."  The teacher stated.

            "But.."  Kagome began.

            "Go!"  The teacher was losing his temper.

            "Yes, sensei."  Kagome bowed politely, and left.  Instead of going strait home, she detoured to the hospital.  She was going to get answers, no matter how much she hated him.  In the mood she was in now, she would have been sitting Inu Yasha before he even had a chance to defend himself.  She wanted to use that anger on someone else.  Even if they were injured.

~*~

            By the time they had made it back, Inu Yasha had already changed back into the T-shirt and jeans in which he had left.  Shippou was back in his usual outfit.   Kouga was still in his suit, and they had all ditched their sunglasses.  Once parked, Inu Yasha was the first to jump out of the car and give a very canine howl of delight.  Kouga smiled broadly.

            "I haven't had that much fun in centuries.  I'd almost forgotten what it was like to defend a woman's honor.  Only, if I remember right, we would normally kill the offender, but what the hell."  He resumed his grin and let out his own howl.  Shippou was just giggling away.  At the sound of the howls, Mysiu came running outside.  Unaware of the current situation, she took their jovial attitudes as a reaction to Inu Yasha's being able to walk.

            "Looks like we're having Sukiyaki tonight!"  She shouted.  At the notice of her presence, all of their celebrating stopped.  

            "Uh, yeah?"  Inu Yasha said, not quite sure of her meaning, but he did know that his ability to walk was now known by enough people that he couldn't hide it from Kagome.


	17. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**_Chapter 17_**:  It's All Coming Back To Me Now.

            Kagome rushed to the hospital as fast as she could.  She was going to set things straight.

            "I'm here to see the boy that was beaten."  Kagome told the nurse at the front desk.  

            "Room 316.  He just regained consciousness."  

            "Thanks!"  Kagome ran down the hall and to the elevator.  She almost knocked over a gurney that a tech was transporting.  She nervously waited in the elevator for it to reach the proper floor.  When the elevator 'dinged' the floor, she was out like a racehorse.  She stopped briefly in front of the door before taking a deep breath and storming inside.  

            The frail looking boy turned to her.  She felt bad for half a second, then remembered what it was she came to do.  

            "You know I would almost say that it serves you right."  Kagome shouted.  The boy turned a confused, almost blank stare in her direction. 

            "Do I know you?  I didn't think I fell that far off the ladder."  He spoke in a groggy, drugged tone.  Kagome stopped and blinked.  It was almost as if a completely different.

            "Excuse me?"  

            "Isn't that why I'm here?"  Hojo tried to sit up, but laid back down in defeat.  "I know I was told to stay off the ladder, but I had to get the ball off of the roof some how."  That's when it clicked in Kagome's head.  Onigumo was no longer a threat.  Somehow, the most recent blow to the head had brought back the real Hojo, which she technically had never met.  She saw his bruised eyes and cheeks and felt sorry for him, but at the same moment felt happy that the poor boy finally had his own life back.  She felt her anger wane and wash away.  When she got home, if her accusation were correct, Inu Yasha deserved to be sat and hugged both at the same time.

            "I'm sorry."  She finally responded.  "I think I came in the wrong room.  I do hope you feel better though."  She smiled and stepped out.

            "Who was that girl?"  Hojo wondered as the seemingly crazy person left his room.  "I'd hate to be the guy that she was really looking for."

*~*

            Inu Yasha sat on the couch contemplating on whether he should pick Kagome up and surprise her, or just wait until she made it home.  His thoughts were interrupted when Kouga turned up the television.  

            "I know you can hear that thing well enough, some of us might be trying to think here.  Didn't you have to go to work anyway?"  Inu Yasha grumbled.  

            "Nope, technically I never have to.  I just do it to make sure the people under me know that I'm still around, and am refusing to take their crap.  Besides, I think even you might be interested in this."  He pointed to the screen where a reporter stood out in front of the local hospital.

            "A young man was severely beaten today on his way to school.  Witnesses all claimed to have been too stunned to call for help, but a shop owner noticing the crowd and hearing the commotion called the police."  Stated the reporter.

            "First, the ninja was like 'bam', then he was like 'wham' and then, and then, and then, he was like 'woosh'." The businessmen, along with numerous other witnesses were interviewed, all claiming to have seen some sort of ninja, or martial arts master.

            "Authorities believe that the ninja may have been a part of or hired by a gang.  A black Cadillac was spotted at the scene, but no one could remember seeing a license plate number.  The victim's involvement in gang related activities is unknown, but her currently resides in this hospital, in critical condition.  This is Forjirama, Nakita signing off."  Kouga clicked off the screen and grinned at Inu Yasha.  The hanyou was holding in his laughter.

            "A NINJA?!"  Shippou screeched and fell to the floor he was soon joined by his two accomplices in a rolling fit of laughter.  About one minute later, Trin stepped out with Mysiu in tow.  

            "So it was you!"  A vein popped out of Mysiu's head, and all three men stopped laughing.   "I can't believe it!  I may not be able to turn you in to the police, but by the time I'm finished with you, you might just do it yourselves."

            "Uh oh.."  Shippou muttered.  

            "Shit."  Was the unison response from Kouga and Inu Yasha.

            "Shippou, you are not really anyone's responsibility, and I'm cutting you a little slack because I'm sure these two influenced you into helping out."  She paused a moment and Shippou released a sigh of relief.  "Trin, have your way with him."  Shippou's eyes widened as Trin stalked up to him with an evil grin on her face.  He screamed as she drug his flailing body upstairs and into one of the bedrooms.  

            Mysiu's gaze hardened on the two older males.  She marched over and grabbed Kouga by the ear, and turned to Inu Yasha.

            "I'm going to let Kagome take care of you when she gets home."  She turned back to Kouga and shook his ear.  "You're coming with me!"   She dragged the wolf demon 'ow-ow-owing' all the way up the stairs.

            "SIT BOY!" Rang out through the house.  The slam of Inu Yasha's body had matched that of the door.

            'Oh shit!   She knows!'  Inu Yasha thought, not even attempting to struggle against the spell.  As Kagome marched up, he laid his ears back into a submissive position, and looked up at her with the eyes of a puppy that is apologizing for relieving himself on the rug.  She bent down and looked him in the eye.  He almost dreaded what she had in mind.  She began to lean forward, and he winced, but instead of a blow, or another subduing, he felt her lips caress his.  His eyes widened, but he didn't break the kiss.  'Is this some new form of torture she's about to use on me?'  Kagome broke off the kiss, and left him wanting more.  'Yep, it has to be.'  He mentally whined.  He whimpered audibly as she pulled back.

            "By the way, I love you."  She smiled at him and walked up to her room shutting her door.

            'Definitely some new kind of torture.'  He got up and ran out side of the house.  He was about to jump up to Kagome's window when he noticed Kouga up on the roof.

            "Got to patch up the shrine."  He waved a hammer in the air as he saw Inu Yasha's questioning look.  

            'Weird, that's usually part of my chores, this definitely an odd way of punishing me.  I got it!   They're just trying to confuse me that has got to be it.'  He jumped to Kagome's window with this thought in his head.    Seeing that she had already changed, he stepped into her room.   

            "What did I do to deserve all of this?"  he asked Kagome as he plopped down on her bed.  She stiffened a moment.

            "So, you can walk."  She turned to him.  "Which means you really did do that to Hojo."  He knew at that moment he had been caught.  He hung his head sheepishly.  

            "Yeah, but it was only to protect your honor."  He said quietly.  Kagome reached over and gave him a big hug. 

            "In a way, you did two good things today."  She squeezed him a bit harder.  "But if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will make sure that your face can double as a ping pong paddle."  She let go and smiled at him.

            "So, what exactly did I do again?"  This was starting to worry him. 

            "Do you remember how Onigumo said that he took over Hojo's body after a blow to the head?"

            "Yeah, I guess."

            "Well, lets just say that you defeated Onigumo."

            "What?  Talk sense!"

            "Hojo is Hojo again.  He doesn't even remember meeting me.  We must have been in different schools at the time or something, but he still thinks that he fell off a ladder."

            "Oh."

            "Let's go take Shippou home so we can get back before dinner."

            "Uh, I think you're mom handed his fate over to Trin."  Inu Yasha turned his head as a scream resonated in the hallway.  He walked calmly to the door, reached out his hand, and snatched Shippou inside.  He locked the door before Trin could come in, and began laughing like crazy.  

            "I don't see what's so funny."  He crossed his arms and pouted which caused Kagome to lose her own reserves.   There he stood dressed in a light pink, fluffy, taffeta tea party dress, and matching pink headband to which there was attached an equally puffy and pink bow.  His hair had been put into dainty curls that flowed off of his head.  On his face was a skillfully applied layer of makeup, and all the hairs on his tail had been converted into many braids.  "At least Sota isn't around to see this."  He mumbled.  The most utterly convenient irony would have been if Sota had decided to come home at that moment, but instead a small slip of paper slipped under the door.  

            "You should have seen him a minute ago."  Trin said.   "He ran out before I could take the picture of what he looks like now."  Inu Yasha picked up the Polaroid that had been slipped to him and burst out in another round of laughter.   

            "Let me see."  Said Kagome.   Shippou ran to snatch the photo, but Inu Yasha simply held it over his head until Kagome had taken it.  Her face turned red with laughter as she saw what the picture was of.  It was Shippou, of course, this time however, he was dressed as a geisha, fancy kimono, kabuki makeup, the works.  "Best we keep this one away from Miroku."  Kagome giggled.  Inu Yasha perked up at the name mentioned.

            "Speaking of which, we have to get this lovely lady home."  He smirked.  

            "You wouldn't."  Shippou's eye grew to massive proportions.  

            "We would."  Answered Kagome.


	18. I Have Good News And Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha 

**_Chapter 18_**:  I Have Some Good News And Some Bad News

            Jinenji perked up his head towards the direction of the well.  

            "What is it?" asked Miroku.  

            "I hear someone in that direction.  Sounds like Kagome and Inu Yasha."  He paused a moment.  "They must be back from their journey!"  Miroku and Sango shot each other looks of fear.

            "Are you sure?"  Sango asked him.

            "As much as I can be, I do not have a great sense of smell, though it seems they are arguing with a child."  He finished his statement to find that Sang and Miroku were already off and running.

            "No!!  You can't make me!"  Shippou screamed.

            "We can, and we are."  Inu Yasha growled.

            "What did I do to deserve this again?"  The young boy whined.

            "You listened to Inu Yasha."  Kagome said sweetly.

            "Hey!"  The comment offended the hanyou.

            "I mean you listened to bad advice from Inu Yasha."  She corrected.

            "Wait!"  This still didn't placate him.  Shippou took advantage of the situation, hoping he could go back through the well, but cursed him self since he couldn't do it without Kagome.  So, he settled on using the well as a hiding spot.  

            "Hey, where'd Shippou go?"   Kagome looked around the area.

            "He thinks he can hide in the well."  Inu Yasha snorted.  They both walked over to the well.  "Nice try runt, but you still have to face the consequences."  He reached down into the well, and pulled out the angry kitsune.  He set the boy in drag on the ground and nudged him forward.  "Let's go."

            "No!" a masculine and feminine voice came in unison. Before Inu Yasha or Kagome could react, two human sized projectiles that sent them into the well hit them each head on.  

            Shippou turned to see the well give off its familiar blue light.

            "Oh no."  He whispered.  A rustling in the bushes caused him to turn around.  He was confronted with a demon that he had never seen before.  Shippou tried to decide which technique he would use to defend himself, when it spoke.

            "Excuse me little girl, but have you seen my friends?  I could have sworn that they were in this direction."  Jinenji looked down at Shippou.

            "Oh, they are going to pay when they get back."  Shippou silently promised.

`~'~`~'

            "Oomph!   What the hell?"  Inu Yasha yelled.  He was staring straight into Miroku's face.  The two offending bodies righted themselves, then offered a hand to their friends. 

            "We really do apologize."  Sango stated as she helped Kagome.  "But we had no other choice.  

            "You two can explain yourselves in the house."  Kagome answered.  Since Inu Yasha was refusing his help, Miroku bent down to pick up a small square of paper.

            "Please tell me that this isn't Shippou."  He laughed. Sango peered over his shoulder, then snatched the photo and began tittering hysterically.

            After the laughing fits had died down, they headed for the main house.

            "You do realize that we left Shippou behind."  Kagome pointed out.  

            "Jinenji will make sure that he's okay."  Sango stated.  

            "What's Jinenji doing there?"  Inu Yasha queried. 

            "We'll tell you everything, but first we wanted to announce something to the two of you."  Miroku stated.  "There was a point to our previous absence."  He smiled slyly over to Sang, and took her arm into his own.  Inu Yasha and Kagome seemed to take the hint.  

            "You two got married?"  Kagome peeped. 

            "Not yet."  Answered Sango.

            "So, you got the blessing, huh?"  Inu Yasha crossed his arms at the statement.   Kagome gave him a queer eye.

            "Yes," answered Miroku, "and we requested Kaede to perform the ceremony."

            "So, you got engaged?"  Kagome questioned.

            "That's kind of what they did," Inu Yasha decided to explain as they continued heading back towards the house.  "Miroku, being what he is has to request permission to marry, and part of the ritual is to take the journey to get a blessing from whoever is highest in order at the time, and the couple has to make the trip there and back without any help, if they receive the blessing, and make the trip, they are permitted to join their lives together.  Am I right?"

            "Very close," Miroku answered, "The entire quest represents the trial and tribulations of our lives together, and if a couple can work together, they are truly blessed."  

            "Oh, kind of like couples counseling."  Kagome concluded.  This got stares from the rest of their companions.  

            "Whatever," stated Inu Yasha, "we can get into all of that later.  Now that we're here, you have some explaining to do as to why you pushed us into the well."

            "We've got some good news, and some bad news."  Sango stated.  "On second thought, it's all bad news."

*~*

            "He's back!"

            "Oh, so are you going to _strike _again?"

            "I'm not that stupid, I must wait for now."

            "But aren't you giving them time to prepare?"

            "What do I care?  I can defeat all."

            "Really?"

            "Did I not defeat that priestess?"

            "No, isn't she part of the reason we are both here?"

            "You were, are my retainer, and thusly do whatever it is that I command."

            "It's hard to command what you can't see or touch."

            "It is that attitude that will keep you here, and my vision that will grant me a body."  

            "Good luck."  

            "Thank you."

            "I was being sarcastic."

            "Wait, damn it, I've lost him again!"

            "Karma's a bitch, huh?"

            "What's that all about?"

            'Nothing, nothing at all."


	19. It's Been A Long Time

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha. Chapter 19:  It's been a long time 

            Kagome listened intently as Inu Yasha paced the room.

            "And until we know more, Kaede thinks that you should stay here."  Miroku sipped his tea as Sango finished the explanation.

            "Since it seems you are not going back anytime soon, would you mind explaining how you managed to get Shippou to dress in this manner?"  His grin grew from ear to ear.

            "Oh my god!  Shippou!"  Kagome stood up and ran quickly out the door.  Inu Yasha paused to rub his chin.

            "I thought it was a bit quiet around here."  He shrugged and made to follow Kagome.  Sango and Miroku jumped up to hold him back. 

            "Did you not listen to what we just said?"  Miroku questioned.

            "Yeah, I heard ya."  He spat back.  "I was just going to meet Kagome when she came back up.  She's already through the well by now.  Do you still think that I'm stubborn enough to go against the old woman's advice?"  The two slackened their grip on him.

            "Actually, yes."  They said in a flat unison.  

            "Well, I'm not…Being paralyzed was hell, I don't want to put myself or Kagome through that again."  He dropped his head as his voiced softened on the last thought.

            "Wow.  We've been gone longer than I thought."  Miroku wondered aloud.  "Ow!"  He rubbed the bump on his head left by his true love's fist.  

            "Serves you right."  Inu Yasha commented to the feuding couple.   The entire squabble was interrupted by a familiar cheerful voice.

            "I said I was sorry, it's not like we left you there on purpose."

            "Still, it took you long enough.  OW!!"  The retort was cut off as he was repeatedly pounded on the head.

            "INU YASHA!"  At her shout, Miroku and Sango had finally caught up to the errant hanyou.   

            "Kid's lucky that he's too big for me to pick him up by the tail."  He turned his nose in the air as Shippou stuck out his tongue defiantly.

            "Oh, hello Shippou."  Miroku smiled broadly at the young fox.  "I see that you changed at Kaede's.  Though I am sorry I missed your little fashion debut."  In less than a fraction of a second, Miroku had a crazed teen-fox holding him in a half nelson as he screamed in pain,

            "Shippou, stop it."  Kagome demanded.  "I swear if you want to continue staying here with Inu Yasha and me, you will stop acting like him."  Shippou halted his assault, and marched off towards the house.  Sango ran to Miroku's side, and Kagome was about to follow Shippou when a strong pair of arms snaked in from behind her.

            "But I thought you liked the way I acted?"  He whispered into her ear with mock hurt.  She turned in his arms to face him. 

            "On you, it works, but I don't want him turning out that way.  If he were to become too much like you, he could be considered competition."  With that, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled mischievously at him before slipping out of his arms and running back towards the house.  Inu Yasha stood there confused until Sango broke the silence.

            "She was kidding."  She stood up letting Miroku use her as a crutch.  "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming in?"  Snapping out of his revelry, he ran into the house to double check with Kagome that it was just a joke.

            "So, how is your plan going so far?"

            "None of your business, I'm just waiting for the most opportune moment."

            "Umm…ok."

            "What's this?  No sarcasm?  No wit?"

            "No.  I guess I ran out."

            "Is it just me or do you sound a bit different?"

            "The imprisonment must be getting to you…"

            "True..hard to hear without ears eh?"

            "Um…"

            "It was a joke."

            "Oh yeah…..your losing it."

            "That's better."

            "What is?"

            "Believe it or not, I actually depend on your antagonizing banter so that I am fueled to succeed……..even if it is merely to prove you wrong."

            "Whatever."

            "Ahh…that hot pot was delicious, who knew that Inu Yasha had that kind of ability?"  Miroku rubbed his stomach blissfully, but his hand somehow moved to rubbing Sango without anyone noticing.

            "The original plan was sukiyaki, but I think Mom wanted in on that one."  Kagome answered.

            "So, when will your mother be back?"  Sango asked Kagome, but her grandfather answered for her.

            "Mysiu and Trin are putting the final touches on Rudy's punishment."  He chewed and swallowed another bite.  

            "She didn't." Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped up in harmony.

            "Yep…They took him clothes shopping."  Everyone around fell in embarrassment, except Sango and Miroku.  

            "What's so bad about that?"  Miroku asked curiously.

            "Let's hope you never have to experience it."  Inu Yasha said ominously as he picked himself and Kagome off of the floor.

            "Oh come on.  It wasn't that bad and you know it!"   Kagome gave him a half shove.  

            "You try following someone around that seems to be doing something completely pointless…just so you can carry stuff around and accomplish nothing of your own!"

            "I did it for nearly four years!"

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Maybe we weren't gone for nearly as long as I thought."  Miroku stated as he and everyone else present watched the quibbling couple.

            "Now_ who's_ the one being punished here?"  Trin asked as she paraded in front of the two adults in a yellow sundress.

            "Just hush and do as you're told…it's not like you have to carry them around."  Kouga grumbled.

            "That's the last I want to hear out of both of you.  Shippou tore the only dressy clothes you had during his so-called 'punishment.'"  She turned to Kouga.  "And from what I've seen of Inu Yasha after he goes shopping with Kagome, this should top off things for your little offense."   

            "That was definitely odd."  Jinenji pointed out.

            "Well, I for one have never laughed so hard in my life.  Makes and old woman fell young again." Kaede stated.  "It is however, nice that you have finally finished the building.  Now all we can do is wait."  

            "Excuse me, but I was contacted to come here for some sort of gathering."  

Kaede turned to the figure.  

            "So, Kagura has contacted you as well?"  

            "Believe it or not.  So,  um  where's Sango?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:

Well, I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry.  I don't have a computer in my dorm room, I go to school full-time, and have a part-time job.  Yeah, it all sucks, but it got me the Inu Yasha Boxed set so there!

Now that I'm done being a selfish brat, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and ask you to continue doing so.  I might work a little faster..though I am also working on a new chapter for 'The Clone Question.'  I was hit by inspiration during the trailers for Peter Pan.{HE DIDN'T CROW ONCE!!! [}  I know this whole thing is not nearly long enough  to make up for my absence, but I hope it is better than nothing.  

I'll get back on this again as soon as I can!

Ja!

Dexter's Sister

As a belated holiday gift…my real name{For those that don't already know it}

Desirée


	20. Where Were We?

Thanks to InuGirlTeen  for the motivation in putting this out.

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inu Yasha.

**_Chapter 20:_**  Where were we again?

            Kohaku just stood in the opening to the hut nervously rubbing the back of his head.

            "Your sister thought you dead."  Kaede stated.

            "Well, I was kind of far away.  When I had come to, I was someplace I had never seen before, and I didn't seek anyone out because I was afraid that this might be another trick."  Uneasily, he took a place by the fire.

            "Sadly, your sister has gone on a small journey and may not be back for awhile."  Jinenji's voice caused the boy to jump.  Kohaku regained his composure, and then let his head drop a little.

            "In a way, I think that might be a good thing….I'm not sure I would know what to say to her exactly."  He gave a nervous chuckle that seemed uneasy in the relative silence.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"I think that we should just give up."

"WHAT!"

"No need to waste time on such a fruitless existence."

"Wait, you don't sound quite like yourself…."

"Mellow out dude!"

"Who are you?"

"Umm, isn't this Nirvana?"

"No, go away!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Who was that?"

"You're back!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Another errant spirit seeking enlightenment, at first I thought it was you and you had given up.'

"How could you have thought something like that?"

"It's not like I can see you."

"Don't you recognize my voice by now?"

"Uhhh….."

"You were blonde in another life, weren't you?"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            Inu Yasha was in a large chair with Kagome in his lap.  Sango sat slightly annoyed on the couch as Miroku was excitedly playing video-games with Souta.  They kept the sound down since Grandpa was already asleep in his room.  Shippou was in the bathroom for the moment.  There was a slightly uncomfortable silence in the room.  Kagome elbowed Inu Yasha in his ribs, and he stopped running his fingers through her hair to look at her.  She jerked her head over to the sighing Sango.  Inu Yasha mouthed a silent 'o' and called out to Miroku.

            "Yo, Miroku, I might be a little dense on the subject, but didn't you just go through an awful lot so that you could get a little closer to Sango?"  The monk winced and looked like he'd been struck with his own staff.  He turned to Sango; she sat up a little straighter on the couch as he faced her.

            "I'm sorry," He said sounding ashamed, "did you want to play too?"  Inu Yasha, Kagome and Sota face faulted as Miroku snatched and offered up the controller in the teenager's hand.  Sango's eyes grew wide with some implacable emotion.  She then stood up and stalked over to Miroku.

            "Of course I want to play!  Thank you for finally offering!"  She smiled and took the controller while Miroku explained how it worked to the best of his own knowledge.  Everyone else simply stared on with their mouths open.  Their amazement was broken when the door flew open and a pink and blue blur ran by.  Shippou stepped out just in time to get plowed by the streak that revealed itself as Trin.  Her hands were gripping his shoulders as she looked at him and gave a low growl.  

            "This is all your fault!"  She screamed at the now half deaf fox demon.  "If you hadn't destroyed my clothes I would not have had to go through that torture!"  He hands snaked awfully close to Shippou's throat, but they were stopped by a larger pair grabbing her wrists.  Shippou looked up to see Kouga. 

            "That is enough Trin!  Now go to your room!"  He placed her hands at her sides and turned her in the direction that she needed to walk.  She grumbled the entire way.  Shippou just stared, and then turned his head towards Inu Yasha, who was wearing a lop-sided smirk.

            "You were going to let strangle me."  He stated.  "You were really going to let her strangle me!"  Inu Yasha shrugged at the comment.

            "So what?  I'm not her father, wouldn't have done me any good to punish her."  Kagome gave him a worried look.

            "What?"  She asked, looking back and forth between Inu Yasha and Kouga.

            "I'll let you handle this one; I've still got stuff to bring in."  Kouga stated.  "Oh, the curse of being rich, strong, and handsome." He said dramatically as he walked back out to the car.

            "Oh, come on, he totally set you up on that one."  Souta exclaimed.  Sango and Miroku had paused their game.

            "Well, it was a serious question that Kagome asked."  Sango stated.

            "Really?"  Kagome squeaked.

            "Yes, Kagome, it is."  He seemed to consider how to put things for a moment.  "Do you remember all of those times you sat me for 'bothering'  Shippou when he was younger?"

            "Yes." Her eyes widened.  "You were trying to discipline him, and I stopped you?"

            "Hey."  Shippou protested.

            "Yeah, but it wouldn't have mattered any way.  I'm not his parent, in this situation, Kagome, you were.  I couldn't do anything as long as he saw you as his mother."

            "What?"  She said with surprise.  She looked at Shippou and he blushed.

            "Well, yeah.  My parents were both dead, and you were the first one to take me in."

            "How come you didn't see Inu Yasha as a parent?" she asked.

            "Well, you were dominant to him….I saw him more like a big brother."

            "I still don't think I understand."  Inu Yasha rubbed her back.

            "How many times did you yell at me, or sit me within the first week of meeting Shippou?"  He asked.

            "Oh," realization hit, "it looked like I was in control, so he listened to me, and since Kouga is around that's why it wouldn't have done you any good to punish Trin."

            "I think you have it."  Inu Yasha said.

            "As interesting as all of this is, two of us in this room have school for at least another week, so I'm going to bed.  Come on Shippou, with guests, I'm sure your sleeping in my room."  Souta stated.

            "I'm not tired."  Shippou stated.  

            "Would you rather sit down here with all of the lovebirds as they talk all serious?  I doubt it's going to be all that exciting once Mom comes in."  

            "Point taken."  Shippou stated as they both turned and walked to the room.

            "Are you saying we're boring?"  Kagome asked.

            "Let it go."  said Inu Yasha.

            "You're grandfather sure can sleep through a lot."  Miroku stated.

            "Ear plugs."  Inu Yasha and Kagome stated creepily together. At that point, Kouga came in the door again, but the only thing he was carrying was Kagome's mom.  She was giggling like a schoolgirl, and didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room.  

            "I'll get the stuff tomorrow."  Kouga said throatily as he whisked Mysiu up the stairs to the bedroom.  The whole group gave a physical shiver.  

            "I so did not need to know that they did stuff like that."  Kagome said

            "At least your hearing and sense of smell aren't as sensitive as mine."  Inu Yasha stated.  Everyone gave a groan, and then Kagome yawned.  

            "Souta was right about one thing."  She turned to Miroku and Sango.  "You two can sleep in my room if you want.  It's the one at the top of the stairs.  Good night."  She and Inu Yasha went into his room.  Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.  

            "We have got to get some of these locking doors for our home."  Miroku said with a smirk.

            "Don't I know it."  Sango stated before Kissing the man in front of her.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Ummm…Here it is.  I found some time, I've quit my job, but I still go to school, and now I'm running the first anime club this school has ever had. Sorry this stuff takes so long.  I have other projects to work on, so maybe I'll give excuses some other time, but I might just update faster if my review count at fanfiction.net reaches at least..oh 35?  someone has to review somewhere for an eventual update, so later!

Dexter's Sister


	21. Time Passes And So Do We

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha

**Chapter 21**:  Time Passes and So Do We.

            The next morning, after breakfast, Kagome waved goodbye, and set off for school.  

            "I would say that we should go as well, but we need Kagome to get back home."  Miroku stated.  

            "No you don't."  Inu Yasha held up the small fragment on a chain.

            "But Inu Yasha, you can't go back."  Sango protested.

            "I'm not."  He stated.  "Last night, Kagome and I talked it out.  I'm supposed to give this to you.  If you can travel through the well with it, then you keep it.  That way, you guys can still visit us, and I can't get into trouble going back."  He laughed nervously.  "Seems like time has chosen my place for me."

            "Are you sure this is ok?"  They both asked him.  

            "It's what's best for everyone right now."  Just remember to come back for Kagome's graduation, ok?"

            "We will." Sango promised, and they headed for the well.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Kaede, we're…."  Sango was cut-off when she saw her brother standing there.  She actually shook her head in disbelief at seeing him in front of her.   

            "Um…hi?" The wind was knocked out of his lungs as she ran into him with a tight embrace.

            "Where have you?...What?"  She could not pick the first question to ask.  Then, just as suddenly, she broke out crying.  Miroku stepped in and helped her brother soothe the confused demon slayer.

            "How about we just sit down for now, and worry about the questions later." Suggested the monk.  "I'm sure that we all have our stories to tell."

            "I think that would be best." Stated Keade.  "There is plenty of time for explanations from everyone later on."  Everyone agreed, and sat down.

------------------------------------------------------^^ --------------------------------------------------

            Inu Yasha lounged in the Sacred Tree, looking over the area that the shrine nestled itself into.  He half laughed to himself; he had never before realized that Kagome's house practically sat on Kikyo's grave.  It would explain why Kagome was picked to house her long wandering soul, as well as her inheritance of the Shikon No Tama.  He sighed once again, utterly bored.  His ears perked up as he heard Kagome's foot steps.  He turned to look, and they greeted each other with a smile.  

            "They announced the class standings today."  Kagome proclaimed cheerfully.

            "And you're at the top of your class." Inu Yasha said as he grabbed her in for a hug.

            "No, actually, I know I've worked hard these last few months and all, but it would take a miracle to put me at the top."  She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm lucky they didn't expel me for all of the time that I missed."

            "Then why are you so happy?"  He asked her.  "I thought that it was the top spot, or you couldn't get into a good college, or whatever."

            "Silly, I've already been accepted into a great school, and even though I'm not at the very top in my class, I did well enough to put me into the top fifteen percent!"  She jumped excitedly and gave him a bear hug.  

            "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"  Kouga came up the shrine steps hand in hand with Ms. Higurashi.  Kagome only nodded excitedly.  Then, everyone came together in a large group hug.  

            "So, did the kids behave for you today, Inu Yasha?"  Kagome's mother inquired.

            "What do you mean?" Inu Yasha stated guardedly.

            "We went out for the day.  We asked you to watch Shippou and Trin before we left."

            "I've been out here all day, you were still upstairs when I came out to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku."  A curtain of both fear and apprehension descended onto the group at that moment, just before they all took off for the house.

_(Could be evil, end it here, but not gonna)_

            There was no damage done that day, Trin was still so mad with everyone that she had kept herself locked in the room all day thinking that she was teaching everyone a lesson.  While Shippou was just so utterly terrified of being left alone with Trin that he locked himself in Sota's room, hoping she wouldn't break down the door.  Nothing else outside of preparations for Kagome's graduation occurred during the remainder of the two weeks.  Sango and Miroku even showed up, bringing along a few other guests.

            "Oh, Kaede, I'm so glad that you decided to come."  Kagome hugged her ferociously.  

            "Hey, get your hands off my date."  Grandpa spoke up.

            "That creeps me out on so many levels." Kagome whispered. 

            "You're telling me."  Inu Yasha agreed.  They both shrugged it off, and Kagome hugged Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, but she stopped at the strange young man in front of her.

            "Who are you?"  She asked suspiciously

            "It is I, Jinenji."   He said with a broad smile.   Kagome gave him a queer look then turned to Inu Yasha.

            "What?  Did you think I was the only one with a human night?"  He asked.

            "But it's not the new moon."  She stated.

            "Everyone's different."  Both Jinenji and Inu Yasha stated.  Kagome then gave everyone one last goodbye, and left to prepare for the graduation ceremony.

            After the ceremony, there was a party back at Kagome's house.  Other families showed up and it became an unofficial party for the entire class.  One of Kagome's classmates approached her.  

"It's hard to believe we've actually made it this far, what are you going to do now Kagome?"  Kagome just smiled and squeezed Inu Yasha affectionately.

"For now, I have a wedding to plan."  She stared dreamily into his eyes, and they kissed as the person walked away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

It lasted until almost dawn when all of the guests decided it would be a good idea to head home, and Trin along with Shippou and Sota had already passed out on various pieces of furniture.

It was a unanimous decision that the clean-up effort would wait until everyone had a good sleep.  Inu Yasha and Kagome were the last one's heading upstairs when a sharp knock came at the door.  Kagome turned wearily around.

"One of the guests probably forgot something."  She was about to turn the handle when Inu Yasha stiffened to grab her hand.  

"That's no guest."  He whispered. "It isn't even human."

_(Should I leave it there?  Nah.)_

            Inu Yasha took up a fighting stance as Kagome slowly answered the door.  There in the doorway stood a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes stood there in a t-shirt and denim shorts, obviously American.  He looked to be in his middle to late twenties.  You could see a hand on his shoulder, but a lock of black hair was the only other feature showing of the other figure.

            "I apologize for the ungodly hour, but my associate and I have only just arrived, we have nowhere to stay, and it was you we came all the way here to see."  He smiled pleasantly.  Kagome and Inu Yasha just blinked.

            "Wha, wha?" Kagome asked while shaking her head.

            "Let me start over.  Hi, my name is Duncan E. Aubrey."  Silence was returned.  He looked over at Inu Yasha.  "My, aren't you a cutie?  The descriptions hardly do you justice."

            "Wait a minute; did you come all this way to hit on my fiancée?"  Kagome asked.

            "Of course not."  He turned to talk to his back.  "Deirdre, I think it would be better if you came out from behind me.  You are the one that wanted to talk to them."  A startling green eye popped out from underneath the dark tresses wide with fear.  

            "Hey, wait a minute _he_ was hitting on _me_?"  Inu Yasha's sleep deprived brain finally registered Kagome's comment.  

            "Um, could you keep it down please?  Deirdre is a little timid around loud people, and I'm sure there are people trying to sleep in the house, so if you might just..."  Duncan was cut-off by an angry growl.  

            "Get the hell out!"  Inu Yasha went to close the door, but was stopped by Kagome.

            "Please come in." she said, rubbing the space between her eyes.  "I'm sorry, but the best we can do for now is the living room." 

            "What?" Inu Yasha stared unbelieving.

            "Thank you that will be just fine."   Duncan said politely, ushering himself and the timid Deirdre in.   

            "Kagome, what are you doing?"  Inu Yasha asked.

            "Look, it's late, they obviously want to talk, and I'm tired."

            "They aren't human, can we trust them?"  He pleaded.

            "Well, neither are you, and if they were a threat, they would have done something right now."  The girl, Deirdre turned her head as if she heard their whispered argument.  Duncan turned around about the same time, and spoke to her.

            "Honestly, Deirdre, I have no idea why you still act like this every time you get around new people.  You are probably in one of the few places you can be yourself, and you're still acting like a scared kitten."  Deirdre then, pushed him, and plopped herself down on the couch.  The little tiff caught the attention of Kagome and Inu Yasha.

            "Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you two married?"  Kagome asked.  This received a laugh from Duncan and a complete look of surprise from Deirdre.  

            "Honey, that would make my parents a hell of a lot happier with me than they are now.  You could say I'm more like her translator."  He gave a grin.  A look of realization crossed Kagome's face.  

            "Oh, well then, I guess there's not much to worry about leaving you down here until morning?" 

            "That's right, besides, I think the jet lag is starting to kick in."  Deirdre was already asleep on the couch, and Duncan stretched himself out on a recliner almost mimicking the positions of the bodies that occupied them less than half an hour beforehand.  Kagome tugged on Inu Yasha's arm and began dragging him up the stairs.  

            "Hey, what was all that about?  What did he mean?"  The irate hanyou argued.

            "I'll tell you in a minute."  With that she pulled him into the room.

            Once all was quiet and dark,   Duncan whispered out to Deirdre.  

            "The stories were right about more than his looks."  He paused, as if listen to a voice only he could hear.  "Heh, drama queen," he laughed, "maybe, but they are great together."  He settled in completely.  "Good night to you too."

            Sango and Miroku were settling into their personal room in the hut they now shared with Kohaku.  A slight breeze blew in, and Miroku got up to shut the window, only to see the figures standing out side.  White hair reflected into the moonlight, the smallest of the figures holding an object in their hands.  Miroku spoke softly to Sango.

            "I believe we have company."

            Now, at this point, I am not being mean, I'm going camping for the weekend, and I wanted to post before leaving.  I start classes again on Monday, so my free time will be stretched once again.  Though I'm sure you will agree that this has been one of my longest chapters since the first one.  I do apologize for the outrageous command that I made about how many reviews I really thought I had more reviews than I did, and in the end thought that I was only asking for like five reviews, I'm sorry, but in the same situation if I do not get reviews, I have this concept that if no one really wants to read it, I should stress myself urgently to do so.  At the same time I would like to thank the few that did review, at least I know someone enjoys what I do with my time.  

            If you would like to read more about Deirdre and Duncan, I know it is a cop-out, but it is usually what I spend the other half of my precious free time on.  There are two separate links in my author's bio.  One for fictionpress.com, and one for my personal website.  I know there was more, but I'm out of time, and I know some of you are wondering about the voices, so they get a chance to do their usual complaining, and those of you that do read author's notes, can laugh at the ones that don't because they are missing out on the end of the chapter.

later:  Dexter's Sister

-------

"Hey wait, I have the sudden feeling of being ignored."

"Yeah, almost like we've been forgotten."

"Nah."  "Nah."


	22. Does anything have a point?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
Chapter 22: Does anything have a point?  
  
Kagome awoke to the smell of pancakes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the warm body next to her. He smiled down and began stroking her hair. Suddenly something registered inside of her.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot to warn Mom about our guests." She gave a terrified look to her companion.  
  
"Don't worry, she's still asleep. I think your guests got hungry and decided to make breakfast. Though I still don't like or trust them." He said roughly.  
  
"Still, we should get up." Inu Yasha reluctantly released her, and they made their way downstairs. As they were walking, they heard Ducan's voice in what seemed to be a one-sided conversation.  
  
"I don't think they'll mind, we just barged in on them for crying out loud. The least we could do is clean up and make breakfast for them."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome approached to see Deirdre and Duncan in a staring match.  
  
"Um, who were you talking to?" Kagome asked.  
  
The two in the kitchen turned to their hosts in surprise. There was a moment of silence, Duncan shot a glare at Deirdre then returned his gaze to the confused couple in front of him.  
  
"No one, I was just making breakfast. I know it's not traditional Japanese, but I thought you might like it." He said.  
  
"Oh, it sounds fine; we have an American style breakfast once in a while." Kagome responded, and Inu Yasha walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. After a moment of him searching Kagome asked what he was doing.  
  
"Looking for some kind of meat product. Don't you still have some of that bacon from the last time we had an American breakfast?" Deirdre visibly stiffened, and Duncan turned towards the hanyou.  
  
"No," she said slowly, "I don't believe so." She saw the two strangers let out a sigh in unison.  
  
"Aha!" stated Inu Yasha, "Here's some ham, and pig is pig no matter how you look at it." He stood up with a few slices in his hand, obviously made by his claws, and was about to throw them onto the now empty frying pan, when Duncan knocked him over.  
  
"No!" 'No!' Came the cry as he was slammed into the floor.  
  
"What in the seven hells?!" Inu Yasha screamed. Kagome just stood there looking shocked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Came a chorused call from everyone that was rudely awakened upstairs.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome spoke softly, suddenly ignoring their guests. "Was it just me, or did I just hear two voices?"  
  
Well, I was asked to update, even if it was only one page, well, it's one and a quarter pages, and I am out one project grade for a class. Enjoy it, I hope to update again in another month, but I can't make any promises. 


	23. Somebody Owes An Explination

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha

**_Chapter 23:_** Somebody owes an explanation.

Duncan and Deirdre shot each other a look that seemed to say everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Well?" Inu Yasha interrupted their silent conversation. The couple both shrugged and rolled their eyes.

"I guess we owe you some explanations, huh?" Duncan said.

"I'll say." Grumbled Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

'I think this would move more quickly if we sat down in the living room and allowed me to explain.' A voice came into their heads and it occurred to the hanyou and his mate that it was coming from Deirdre. The group headed into the next room and sat down together around a low squat table. 'As you can tell, I do not speak in the same way that you do, but that is a long story that has nothing to do with why we are here, the most you need to know about us is that Duncan over there is an Elf, and I am a daughter of Bastet, or something similar to your demons.'

"You're already lying." Inu Yasha interrupted once again. "If your nose is anything like mine you would know that I could smell that you are no more than a half demon."

'Fine if it will allow me to continue, my father was a human, but that is of no concern here. What does concern you is that my friend and I are researchers of myths and legends.'

"Actually, I'm a psychologist." Duncan said.

'But that holds no bearing on the current situation.' Deirdre glared at him.

"Are you sure you two aren't involved?" Kagome asked.

'I see you are as stubborn as the loud one… I mean Abby.' Duncan's glare caused her to correct herself. 'Anyhow, Duncan and I are not and could never be involved for he is a homosexual. Now, if I may continue.'

"What's a homosexual? I haven't heard that word before." Inu Yasha stated.

"Honey, it means that if I didn't know what I know I would be trying to take you for myself right here and now." Duncan's statement did nothing to clear up the half-demon's confusion.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome told him, and then to Deirdre, "Please, continue."

'Thank you, anyhow, I was doing some research and I found out about the two of you and a trial you are about to undertake. Sadly, I was not able to find the part of the text that explained how and whether or not you succeeded in your latest adventure. I was so intrigued by it that I had to see if the rumor that you traveled through time was true, and now that I know that it is, I will also get my wish to find out the conclusion of your tale.' Deirdre sighed as she finished her story.

"Well, if you give Inu Yasha and me a minute alone to talk it over, we'll see what happens next." Kagome stated. She stood up and Inu Yasha followed as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Take your time." Duncan said coolly.

When the duo made it to the room, Kagome closed the door. Inu Yasha was the first to speak.

"Before this goes any further, could you just tell me what that word means?"

Ok, I guess it's time, for my explanations on my long absence. This may be even longer than the chapter, and could probably be a story on its own

When I last left you, I was on my summer break from school, I returned to school for my final semester where part of my graduation requirement was an internship, so I had a day where I would go to school from 7am to 6pm, then go to work until 1am and start the cycle all over again. Not surprising, but I had a nervous breakdown, but still managed to finish all of my classes in the process. I then moved into an apartment with my college roommates, who happened to be boyfriend and girlfriend, this meant that I had to find a new job since my breakdown had caused the loss of my previous one. This process was made extra hard by the fact that we did not have a phone in the new apartment, and even when one was installed, all of the lines were cut, so it did not work.

Without getting into too many details, my roommates stopped talking to me around January, and I was still looking for a job from sun up to sun down. I did manage a great job, but only with a lot of help from some supportive friends. I started the job in February. I am now a full time pastry cook for a very prominent hotel. This consists of early mornings and quite often days lasting up to twenty hours. I was on a constant switch from day to night shift. My roommates were still not talking to me, but would not tell me why when I asked. So, I decided I should try to look for a new place to live and informed them of my intentions.

The last week in March, my Grandmother died, so I had to fly home for the funeral, upon my return, my roommates had moved out into the apartment across the hall. Since rent is due on the first, this gave me no time to find something, but with the help of some co-workers and my parents, I moved out quite quickly, and am now in a slightly overpriced efficiency apartment, but it is in a good place. I was left without any furniture, no television, and nothing but my clock radio as contact to the outside world. I only recently purchased a TV, but I do not have cable or a DVD player, so I am slowly building up some stuff, the reason I haven't typed sooner deals with the fact that the only time I did get off from work I ended up seriously ill to the point that I was hallucinating.

I am truly sorry for the delay, but I will do my best to not let such a long gap go on in my writing.

An extreme sorry for InuGirl Teen, I am sorry to lose such a loyal fan, I hope you understand that I just now received all of your wonderful reviews, and thank you for your patronage!


	24. Sometimes You Have to Be Supportive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha

**Chapter 24**: Sometimes You Have To Be Supportive

"Oh." Inu Yasha replied, "So, that's what that word means." He just sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Kagome blinked as if she were stunned and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure that's all you have to say? You're acting like it's no big deal. When I explained how the toilet worked you were amazed, but I tell you that another man is making moves on you, you act like it's an everyday thing."

"There are plenty of people like him in my time, they just aren't so open about it, and they used a different word." He turned to look at her. "It's what kabuki houses are for."

"That's true 'homosexual' is an English word." She looked down at her and began tapping her pointer fingers together. "I just never really thought about it…." She looked down at her hands and began tapping her pointer fingers together. Her mumbling was cut off when Inu Yasha grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. He pulled away slowly and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Seriously now, even you couldn't have thought that no one like that existed in my time." He grinned at her. "C'mon, with certain demons that we've fought you should have known better. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours."

"Thank you, but what's bugging me is the fact that you seem to understand it so well." She smiled up at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, just because I seem to understand it does not mean I know how to deal with it." He looked at her more intently. "When I guy shows an interest in you I can deal with that, all I have to do is show a little teeth and they go away. When a guy shows an interest in me, well, I don't think that will get rid of him."

"Hm," Kagome took on a thoughtful look. "I guess this means I'll have to show a little teeth of my own." She grinned, tapped him on the nose and let her finger rest on the spot. He leaned his head back slightly so her finger slid to his lips, he nipped at it gently and began to purr seductively.

"If you're busy showing your teeth, whose going to keep me from sneaking up behind you?" He stared at her lovingly as she smirked up at him.

"Who said I wanted to keep you away?" She giggled as he grabbed her around the waist. He fell onto the bed, dragging her with him. He rolled her onto her side and stared into her eyes.

"I just feel like being attractive to a guy makes me less of a man." He seemed sort of downcast, and this bothered Kagome.

"Let me tell you, being attractive does not make you any less of a man." She sealed the statement by initiating a passionate kiss. His arms snaked closer around her so that he could pull her closer. They lay there in the loving embrace with their lips together, neither wanting to move.

Their bliss was abruptly broken by a knock on the door.

"I hate to interrupt, but there are some slightly more pressing matters at hand." Kagome let out a disappointed sigh, and then a look of fear crept over her face as she looked at Inu Yasha. His bangs were shadowing his face as a threatening growl of annoyance slowly built its way up from his chest to escape from his lips. His eyes opened to reveal crimson orbs.

"Duncan! Run as fast as you can. RIGHT NOW!" She tried to sit up and reach for the door, but Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders tightly and narrowed his eyes at her. He bent down over her and gripped the bridge of her nose in his teeth. "Inu…Yasha?" She questioned guardedly.

He growled lowly once again moved his attention down to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He snuffled the spot, and then whined a bit.

"Inu Yasha, the wedding is only weeks away, we both agreed to make it special, I don't think you want to do this now." She did her best to sound as non-threatening as possible. He cocked his head for a second as if he couldn't understand what she was saying. He followed the look with a whine and began rubbing his cheek against hers. Now, it was Kagome's turn to be confused, she had to stop and think of the situation that she was in.

Inu Yasha was most definitely not in his normal state of mind, but it didn't seem that he was completely controlled by his demon instincts. Both of them were still completely clothed, and he seemed to be making no attempt to remedy that fact.

Kagome felt deep down to the spiritual bond that she and Inu Yasha shared. One benefit of the bond was that she could better understand his demon side. What she sensed caught her by surprise.

She had expected to feel the empty void that comes from being completely controlled by instinct. Instead, she found the unbridled demon blood wanted simply to be reassured. It seemed that Inu Yasha in his normal state wasn't the only one confused by Duncan's strange advances. He had mentioned how the idea of a man liking him was a bit unnerving, she just hadn't understood until that moment how deeply it affected him.

He had only wanted to participate in the small make-out session that she had initiated, when the very person that had made him feel threatened interrupted the very thing he needed to feel better about himself. That just put him over the edge.

Now that she understood his intentions, Kagome reached her arms around his torso and hugged him. Inu Yasha embraced her more tightly and brought her closer. He gave her temple a quick lick and rolled onto his side so that he could hold her to his chest. She used the opportunity to rub her head against his chest. The movement evoked a low purr that lulled her into a light sleep.

Sorry,

I've had this written for awhile, but just not the time to type, my job quite often allows me long bits of time with inactivity, but a laptop has no place in a kitchen, so the most I can get away with is paper and pen. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; I wanted to give a little bit of a treat without breaking the rating. I'll do my best to keep typing, believe me I have more written down, just not typed. I may be delayed for the next week though since Dexter is coming to visit me and I'm taking her on a tour of Washington DC and the surrounding area. After that I might be able to work a little faster, but no promises.

Later,

Dexter's Sister


	25. Another Day Bites The Dust

Chapter 25: Another Day Bites The Dust.

"Well, I convinced Inu Yasha to stay in my room until he cools off, but you really shouldn't do anything to interrupt when we're alone together." Kagome said. "You're lucky you're alive let alone uninjured."

"Sorry," Duncan stated. "But it is urgent."

"Not too long ago, you told us to take our time." Kagome argued.

"Yes, but that was before the text changed." Duncan stated.

"What?" She wasn't understanding him.

'The text I had brought with me to verify our reasons for coming is beginning to alter.' Deirdre quickly explained.

"How's it changed." Kagome demanded.

'It's as if yours and Inu Yasha's names are fading from history.' Deirdre was wary.

"So, the quest never happens, where's the problem?" She didn't know what to make of the newcomers' comments.

"Originally, the two of you along with your friends defeated a great evil. Part of the problem was that during that time, the evil had possessed Inu Yasha." Duncan said.

"We know that it wanted him, that's why we've trapped ourselves on this side of the well." Kagome stated.

'That was a mistake.' Deirdre said eerily. 'Now that the two of you are out of the picture, this evil needs to find a new body to inhabit. If you don't find a way to get back, this could mean the end of all demon kind.'

"What do you mean?" Kagome's head was spinning.

"This evil was one that helped to aid in Naraku's creation." Duncan spoke. "He was made up of a bunch of lesser demons fused into one body."

"No…" Understanding came to Kagome. "The demons are gathering."

'Exactly, and if you don't find a way to get back soon, they will be used to make the new body for this evil. I'm still not sure how it will end either way since the last page is still missing, but I do know that this new development can't be good.' 

Deirdre held up the text she was speaking of, and in the middle of one of the pages was a dark swirling void.

888888888

"I see no reason why you can't stay in Kagome and Inu Yasha's hut." Miroku commented.

"Do you think that Sesshoumaru would go so low as to spend the night in…" Jaken was cut off when Rin gave him a big hug. 

She had been carrying the imp since he had injured his leg on the way there.

"I may not like my brother, but I will not cross into his den without his permission." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.  
"Kagura asked me to be here, and I have arrived. I do not have a problem sleeping in the woods, I do however ask that you allow Rin to stay in your home."

"That can be arranged." Sango answered.

"I know that you can sense the evil in the air as easily as I." His stoic mask never waned. "I will go check the perimeter for now." 

The majestic lord took off to the out skits of the forest. Miroku and Sango help set up Rin and Jaken in their hut to rest for the night.

888

When Shippo awoke the next morning he cursed himself for having fallen asleep at Kagome's party. He had no choice. He had to go back so that he could make up for not saying goodbye or being able to give her the gift he had made.

He knew it wasn't much, but Kagome always loved the gifts he made himself. It was a picture frame. He had seen them around Kagome's house, and it had given him the idea.

He had collected shells and shiny stones, then using some items he had received from Mrs. Higurashi he glued them to the frame. He also placed a picture inside that Kagome had taken before they had even met Miroku.

Shippo chuckled at the memory. He had been fascinated by the object. He was especially impressed by the fact that the pictures came out right away.

This particular photo had been taken when he had grabbed the object and tried taking a picture of himself.  
Inu Yasha had been in an unusually good mood at the time, so when Kagome began to giggle at Shippo's actions he had allowed himself to smile as well.

This photo was the end result. The couple were in the background smiling, while he took up space in the bottom of the frame. It almost look like it was set up. Still, neither of them had seen the image since the flash had surprised Inu Yasha and he accused Shippo of trying to blind him.

While Kagome sat the dog demon for being mean, Shippo slipped the picture in his pocket. It had been his most valued possession until Kagome gave him that blanket for his birthday.

He stood up and went to find Miroku and Sango so that they could take him back through the well. 


	26. Some People Have All The Luck

Chapter 26: Some People Have All The Luck 

"I don't know, Shippo." Sango said. "We just got back. We shouldn't abuse the well."

"But I forgot to give Kagome her gift." He argued. "Besides. Something around here doesn't feel right." Shippo rubbed his arms as he gave a shiver.

"I don't sense anything." Miroku stated.

"Neither do I." Sango agreed.

"It's because you lack a demon's blood." Sesshoumaru's sudden presence caused Shippou to jump.  
"There is a danger in the air that I cannot place."

"That can't be good." Sango breathed.

"Maybe we should contact Kagome after all." Miroku suggested.

"That would be best." Kaede's voice came from the door. "I fear that whatever was after Inu Yasha is not ready to give up just because he is no longer here."

88888888

A loud pounding on the door interrupted the atmosphere in the house.

"GET THE DOOR!" The shouts from upstairs were almost as disturbing.

"Coming." Kagome shouted, but the pounding continued. She opened the door to reveal a panicked looking Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome! You have to hurry. Something isn't right, but only the demons can feel it. We need to do something before what got Inu Yasha strikes again.

'I told you time was of the essence.' Deirdre said. Miroku and Sango both blinked in confusion.

"Where did that voice come from?" Miroku questioned.

"I know we have a problem, but it might be best if the two of you came in and sat down." Kagome lead them to the dining room and caught them up to speed.

"It seems that our answer is simple." Sango said. "We just bring all of the demons here."

"It worked for Inu Yasha." Miroku pointed out.

"With horrible repercussions." Kagome returned. "I hate to say it, but I think we need to have Inu Yasha go back."

"Finally!" Inu Yasha said. Everyone turned to look at him. "You know how much I hate running from my problems. I only put up with it this long for Kagome."

"I guess that answers the question." Duncan Said.

'Though bringing the other demons over doesn't sound like such a bad idea.' Deirdre mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

'It will limit the problems the evil can cause.' She pointed out. 'It may still take over Inu Yasha, but at least it will limit the damage it can do.'

"There was very little mention of any demons outside of Inu Yasha in the original text." Duncan offered.

"But can we convince them to go?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'm sure that Jinenji and a few others might, but I'm sure Shippo won't leave knowing you two are in danger." Sango offered

"And I'm sure my bastard brother won't volunteer to leave. If he even shows up in the first place." Inu Yasha snorted as he took the seat next to Kagome.

"Still, it would help to protect whoever we could." Miroku said.

"Well, that settles it, let's go." Inu Yasha stood, but was stopped by the figure in the doorway.

"Not without me you won't."

77777

Here you go Sesshy's Mate, it's short, but I just moved, so please keep you're patience a little longer . Thank you.


	27. The Shadow Grows Darker

Chapter 27: The Shadow Darkens

"Old man, there's no way you're going." Kouga came up behind Kagome's grandfather. "But, I wouldn't tagging along."

"We'll need someone here to keep everything in line, I think you would be best for it." Kagome said.

"I'll have to agree, we can't have a bunch of demons from the past running amuck in this time." Inu Yasha agreed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Duncan asked. 

"I could ask the same thing of you and the woman cowering behind you." Kouga returned. Duncan's gaze focused as if he were listening to a voice only he could hear. Kagome guessed that Deirdre was having a private conversation with him.

"You wouldn't know someone by the name of Vince, would you?" Duncan asked Kouga.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Kouga answered.

"See, you should be safe." He said to Deirdre. Then, he turned to Kouga. "Sorry, you reminded her of someone that has given us a lot of trouble. My name is Duncan, and this," He stepped aside. "Is Deirdre. We arrived last night. With some news we thought Kagome and Inu Yasha needed to hear."

"She smells like a half-demon." Kouga stated. "Some sort of cat if I'm not mistaken."

"That's not the issue right now." Inu Yasha interrupted. "We have bigger problems than worrying about their pasts."

"He's right." Miroku agreed.

"Old man, go back to bed." Kouga pushed Granpa away. "We all have some planning to do."

88888888

"I feel a large gathering of energy."

"So you won't need the hanyou after all?"

"I would prefer his power, but I could work with this. It just needs to build a little more."

"Are you sure?"

"It won't be as effective, but it should serve my purposes."

"If you say so."

888

"I can't believe they left me behind, it was my idea to go in the first place." Shippo sulked.

"Quit whining like that, you are a demon, first and foremost." Sesshoumaru stepped up behind him. 

"I just wish I knew what was going on." The fox-demon argued.

"Sometimes, it's best not to know."

777

Thank you INUYOKIA87 I'll try not to make anymore blonde jokes.

I know they're short, but I'm working on a ton of other things, and I'm doing my best to update, I have a few stories that are a little more popular, and I'm trying to divide my attention accordingly.

Thank you 


	28. Enter the Demons

_**Chapter 28:**_ Enter The Demons 

"So, I'll wait here while you bring through some of the other demons." Kouga recapped.

"And I'll stay here until the last one comes through." Inu Yasha added dryly.

"That's right." Kagome confirmed.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to your mother." Kouga shook his head, and rubbed his temples.

"You won't have to." Inu Yasha stated. "She'll be to busy helping you keep the old man off of them to argue." This received a small giggle from most of the group.

"Well," Duncan interrupted. "let's get this over with." With that, Kagome hugged Inu Yasha and the group jumped down the well. Kouga and Inu Yasha stood silently and waited for the first of the their guests to arrive.

888

"And you promise Rin will be safer there?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

He had taken Kagome aside to speak to her privately after she had explained the danger that was approaching.

"I do." Kagome nodded in confirmation. The demon lord closed his eyes and rubbed his chin as though he were deep in thought.

"I will go." He stated. "For her sake, but only if you allow my one condition."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You will keep Jaken here." She hadn't known it was possible for his face to be any more serious looking than it usually was. "He's low on the demon power scale, so I doubt they could do much with him. Still, he has more knowledge of things than even I give him credit for. That, and you can send him to get me if things get out of hand."

"I promise." Kagome agreed. "But we need to hurry."

"I am trusting Rin's future to you." He turned an strode back to the waiting group.

Kagome quickly followed to help them all prepare.

888

"What's taking so long?" Inu Yasha paced in front of the well.

"As convincing as Kagome can be, would you easily believe her if you hadn't already known her as well as you do?" Kouga asked.

"What the hell did you just say?" Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow at the demon in front of him.

"All I'm saying, if someone you've only met in passing suddenly comes to you and says 'Hi, I'm really from the future, and I need to take you there to keep history in tact.' would you believe them right away?" He pointed out. Inu Yasha took a moment to think about it.

"I would have thought they were nuts." He answered honestly. "Then again, I didn't do too much talking with humans in the first place, so I probably would have ignored them."

"So, you get my point now?"

"I hate to say it, but you do." Inu Yasha growled. "And it really pisses me off."

"Don't worry, at your age, I wouldn't have understood it either." The older man put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "It's a knowledge that comes with age."

"Hey!" Inu Yasha got in Kouga's face. "I'm just as old as you are!"

He opened only one eye to look at the angered hanyou.

"Only if you count birthdates, but you tend to forget, while you jump through five hundred years, I've already lived them, thus making me your superior."

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" Inu Yasha flopped to the ground and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Your instincts still see me as the same threat from all that time ago, for you it's only been a few months, for me a few centuries. Though your mind may understand the concept, your physical self still has trouble understanding it."

"When the hell did you get so smart?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I lived through the age of enlightenment, and Einstein. You think I wouldn't pick something up, or at least go to school?" Kouga brought his hands down and crossed them over his chest. "Besides, Trin is such a smart-ass that I have to stay ahead of the curb to keep her from gaining the upper hand."

"I've noticed." Inu Yasha let out under his breath. His ears perked up when he heard a slight noise from the well. He jumped up and looked over the edge. Kagome stood next to Jinenji smiling brightly.

888

"Sango?" Kohaku asked. "Are you sure you want me to go? I would really like to stay here."

"I know, but I've already lost you twice. I don't want to risk losing you for a final time." She said. Everyone was standing around the well, awaiting their turn. Shippo was busy begging Miroku to let him stay, and Kohaku had pulled Sango aside to basically do the same thing.

"Even you said that it was only the demons that had to worry." He argued. "I would gladly risk my life, if I could risk it fighting beside you. It's something I've never had the chance to really do."

"I know." Sango said breathlessly. She embraced her brother. "This is something you really need to do isn't it?"

"Yes." He whispered as he hugged her back. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what happened, but please let me try."

"If this is what it will take, I don't see how I could stop you."

888

Thanks go out to inuyashaloverr , BiggestInuyashaFANever , and Keiko Farwind for reviewing!


End file.
